A Fiery Heart
by HeartQueen14
Summary: A game called the Forces of Elements from 1985 has been moved to Litwak's arcade. The bad guy, Fire has felt unloved and unwanted by the other elements at her game for 27 years and thought nobody would care about a bad guy like her until she met the Code Four especially Ralph. Will she finally feel the love she never felt before? (Ralph/Oc) (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm HeartQueen14 and I'm here with my new story of** _ **Wreck it Ralph**_ **. I do not own** _ **Wreck it Ralph nor its Characters.**_ **I do only own the Ocs and the _Forces of Elements. I hope you'll enjoy it_**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **(I'm Fire, The Element of Fire. I'm 100,000 degree temperature and I'm a burner. I burn things)**

In a diner called Daniel's Diner in 1985, A game called The Forces of Elements has been installed. The game is basically about the four element have been filled with evil that she has to attack the other three elements land. The player choose each element to fight against her with their powers.

 **(In our game, I'm basically the bad guy even though I'm a element)**.

 **(After the diner close, Air, Earth and Water go to their homes and I go to mine.)**

After the diner was closed, four elements went to their lands. Air's land is up in the clouds, Water's is in the ocean, Earth's is in the forest, while Fire's home was a volcano.

 **(Which is literally a place no one would want to step in except fire** **bats and rats** **)**

Fire floated to her Volcano castle and is greeted by her fellow bat, Dracula. She walked to the private study and looked out the window.

 **(I admit it's a bit dark and creepy but any home better than no home.)**

Outside of the window, she can see all three of the element's home and see them together, congratulating each other.

 **(I don't wanna fuss, but I can't say it's not easy being like when you're the bad guy. Every day I can see Air, Earth and Water congratulating each other, talking, happy to see each other .)**

Fire walked away from the window and went up to her bedroom. The walls looked like they're melting, there was a black table with a vase filled of dead red roses that haven't been watered, a black hairdresser with a matching wooden chair that contains a box of jewelry, hairbrushes, and combs. In the other side of the room was a brick red wardrobe closet filled with clothes, and there was a huge canopy bed with silky red curtains with fluffy black pillows and black smooth blankets on it. She laid down in the bed, dad and depressed. Dracula tried to comfort her.

 **(Sometimes I think that it must be so great to love by someone who cares about you. But that's life for ya when you're not like for doing your job. After all our game is only** **27** **years old, what could happen?)**

One day, Mr. Daniel Jackson. Jr made an offer with Mr. Litwak at Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade to sell the Forces of Elements since not a lot of kids play the game in the diner, so he thought an arcade is a great place for it. Mr. Litwak accepted the offer and had his pickup guy, Carl to pick up the game. Carl loaded it to his truck and drove out to the arcade.

 **(Not what I was expecting.)**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the prologue and give out good reviews on** **it. If you like the story, you can check out my other stories on Fanfiction or DevinantArt** **. I'll be posting the Ocs** **soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like to thank Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer, ladyqueebee, PureAngelDragon713, and itshappybunny1234 for the comments, gave, and follows. Remember I do not own _Wreck It Ralph_ of the characters, they belong to _Disney._ But I do own the Ocs.**

 **Chapter 1: First day**

* * *

A normal day in Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade, all the children, teens, and adult are enjoying themselves, playing the video games. Until the door opened and here comes Carl coming in with a new video game. Mr. Litwak smiled as Carl walked in the game. "The new game has finally come."

"Where do you want me to place?" Carl asked.

"Put it next to **Sugar Rush**." He said as Carl placed it next to Sugar Rush and plugged it in.

The Moppet girl finished the bonus level of Fix it Felix, Jr and walked over to the game with a few other kids. "Whoa, where did you get it?"

"I got a great deal for it from Daniel's Diner." Mr. Litwak explained as the game turned on. "Enjoy."

In **Fix it Felix. Jr,** Ralph got up of the mud puddle and wiped some of the mud off. He walked up with Felix to see the new game. "A new video game? We haven't had a transfer game in years." Ralph said.

"The Forces of Elements from in 1985?" Felix said. "We have a 27 year old game from a diner." Then a boy walked up to Fix it Felix. Jr and began to play the game.

The Moppet Girl put her two quarters in and the introduction of the game came up the screen. ' _The element of fire has turned evil and is attacking the other element's land, its up to you to help the elements save their homes.'_ Then it showed her to choose which one of the elements. She chosen Air and began to fight Fire by extinguishing her flames with her powers around her land, before it spreads.

Ralph was lifted up by the Nicelanders when he looked the Forces of Elements and saw Fire spreading fire. He felt a sudden warm sensation through his whole when he saw her beautiful face before being thrown off the building.

After losing at the fourth level, a few other kids had tried before the arcade finally closed. Inside the game, Fire regenerated from her battle with Water. She thought to herself since they moved in now, maybe they can bond together, so she left to Air's land.

* * *

Air, Earth, and Water were enjoying their selves at Air's castle made of clouds. They were in Air's bedroom, which the walls were white with a light pink hairdresser with a matching chair that has a vase of lavenders and pink roses and a box of jewelry. Next to it was a whitish lavender closet with beautiful dresses and clothes and was a circular bed with pink blankets and white fluffy pillows. They were laying down on the bed, talking about their first day in the arcade when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Earth said as she went to the door and opened it, then she saw Fire with a shy smile on her face. "Hi!" Fire said. Earth screamed in fright as she shut the door closed before hiding under the blankets.

"Earth, what is it?" Water asked. "F-f-f-Fire..." Earth squealed out before passing out.

Fire entered through the door and greeted the elements. "Hey, fellow Elements. Nice to meet you."

Air was truly not happy about Fire being here in her house. "Fire, what in the code are you doing here?!" She asked angrily.

"I just thought I drop by and visit you guys." Fire said. "I thought since we moved in and can get together."

"Well, you thought wrong!" Air said, this cause a painful sting in Fire's heart. "We want nothing to do with you because you're a bad guy who set our lands on fire! You're nothing and will be always be a danger to people who see you, Fire!

Fire felt a hurtful pain through her body then it changed to anger. " I'm not a danger to people!"

"YES, you are!"

" **NO, I'M NOT!** " Fire shouted as she bursted fire out of her hand, causing a fire around her, Air and Water and nearly burning them. She calmed down and realized what she just down. She looked at her hands in horror before running out of the castle. When she arrived back at her volcano home and run to her private study. She shut the door and shrank down to the floor, rubbing her arms ,horrified by what she just done back there. She kept thinking ' _what if I am a danger to people? Maybe that's why nobody cares about me?'_

Her faithful bat, Dracula flew down to her and comforted her. Fire looked up and gave Dracula a small smile. "Well, at least not everybody." As she got up and hold him in her hands. "Come on, Dracula. I guess we'll just paint the walls or something." As they left out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I like to thank PureAngelDragon713 and itshappybunny1234 for supporting me on this story. I also like to thank my followers too. And r** **emember I do not own _Wreck It Ralph_ of the characters, they belong to _Disney._ But I do own the Ocs.**

 **Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visit**

* * *

After the arcade closed, Ralph met up with Vanellope in the Game Central. She had heard about the new game next to them and wanted to check it out. Ralph was blushed when he remembered the red girl he saw earlier. They step into the game. They stopped when they caught a sight of The Forces of Element's magnificent landscape from the top of the Sunpoint Mountain. From their view, they saw different lands. In the air, a magnificent castle that was made out of clouds and butterflies, birds, and sky people flew around, The ocean was filled of marvelous sea animals, mermaids and a palace made out of gold, and a beautiful forest filled with forest animals, nature people and a river steam.

"Wow, let's go to that volcano first." Vanellope said, pointing to the area where the rocks, hot springs,and a few erupting volcanoes were but the centerpiece was a huge dark volcano with a moat of lava; The place was definitly not designed to attract guests. Ralph felt a little uncertain by the volcano and the scenery that it's full of dangerous fire. "I don't know, Vanellope."

"Oh come on, you big Stinkbrain! I used to live in a volcano before." Vanellope said, dragging Ralph's ham hands towards Fire's land.

To their surprise, this volcano had a grand, red door. Ralph proceeded to knock on the door firmly. Then he and Vanellope heard and saw the door creak opened. But, nobody was behind them. They peeked inside, searching for the person who opened it. Then they heard some squeaking and a rat holding the door. They got freaked out by this strange sight. Did that rat opened the door for them like Sour Bill or some butler?

The rat then ran backed to the volcano, Vanellope followed in despite Ralph's protests. They gapped at the volcano from how different it is inside. To their shock, the castle's walls looked like they're melting, had a few furniture with a touch of red and black, a couple of tapestries, and a black chandelier hanging in the ceiling. But the most interesting thing about the room was that the walls were painted on, and the paintings were very unique. It was very lovely but there was a certain air of loneliness, because of the cobwebs around some of the decor and the rats and bats running around.

"Something tells me that whoever lives here don't expect company." Ralph thought out loud.

"Where are they?" Vanellope questioned

"I don't think I wanna know. I think we better leave." Ralph said, leaning his huge hand on the wall, but then realized that the wall was painted on and that some of it was on his hand. He tried to wipe it off to his shirt but paint on it. Vanellope started to roar with laughter.

* * *

After they painted on the wall, Fire and Dracula were at the kitchen, waiting for their popcorn to be done in the microwave. Fire removed her black cape but still had her ruby pendant on. She took the popcorn out of the microwave. "Nothing like popcorn for a another lonely quiet night." She said and flung a popcorn in the air to catch it in her mouth.

Then suddenly, a loud sound of heavy footsteps ringed through the kitchen, making Fire missed the popcorn and Dracula caught it. Fire's eyes widened in fright. "Dracula, tell me that was your stomach,"

Dracula shook his head nope then they heard it again. "We better see what it is." Fire said, placing the popcorn on the kitchen counter, grabbing a frying pan from the rack, and stepping out of the kitchen carefully with Dracula. They stepped carefully into the hallway when they heard the sound again and some voices, coming to their directions. Fire quickly hid behind a stalagmite as a huge shadow walked towards her while Dracula hang on a stalactite.

Suddenly Ralph heard a flapping sound coming from the ceiling of the hallway "Stand back kid, I thought I heard something."

Fire heard one voice that said like a man. She clutched the frying pan tight in her hand.

"Hello...is anybody... here? The voice called out.

Fire was too terrified to move as the shadow came closer. But surprisingly even for herself, she turned her head to see out of curiosity.

A pair of brown eyes looked at her cyan eyes. Fire both screamed as she jumped out of the stalagmite with the frying pan tight in her hand.

"Whoa, its okay." Ralph said, holding his hands up. "We're not gonna hurt you."

Fire looked at his wrecker hands and Vanellope behind him, she slowly lowered her frying pan " Who are you people?"

"I'm Wreck-it-Ralph from Fix-it-Felix. Jr. I'm the bad guy of my game" Ralph introduced himself

"And I'm President Vanellope Von Schweetz of Sugar Rush!" Vanellope said.

"Well, nice to meet you two. I'm the element of fire, Fire. I'm the bad guy of this game" She introduced herself. "Anyway, why are you two here and who send you here? Was it Air for almost burning her and Water?"

Ralph was bewildered by Fire's question. "What? No, we just came to visit this game and the kid wanted to see this volcano."

"Because your volcano looks cool than the others and we don't know who this Air or Water is." Vanellope said.

Fire stared blankly by Vanellope thinking her home is actually cool, then she hasn't even screamed or ran away in fright by the sight of her. "Wait, you came to check out my house and don't have any connections with Air, Water, or Earth?"

"No, we haven't even met them yet." Ralph said.

Fire eyed them still suspicious. "How did you even get into my game?"

"Through the Game Central."

"Game Central? Is that like a train or something, because we didn't have that back in the diner."

"It's the main hub where all the video game characters socializes while not in their game." Ralph explained

"Wait, so they can leave their games any time they want?" Fire asked.

"Well, not during gaming hours." Ralph answered.

Dracula flew down and landed on Fire's left shoulder, he whispered in Fire's ear about something. "Excuse us for a moment." Fire said to them as she hold Dracula in her hand and turned her back towards them. "You think I should?" Then Dracula squeaked again. "I don't know Dracula, I haven't been outside the game Never!" While talking to Dracula, Ralph and Vanellope watched confused. After a few words between the two, Fire turned around to Ralph and Vanellope and said. " Excuse me Wreck it, I would like it if you would be my guide since we're both bad guys?"

Ralph thought for a moment before he glanced at Vanellope who glanced back at him with an innocent glint in her eyes while Fire did the same involuntary. 'Oh great, they're both doing the puppy eyes thing.' He thought in his mind, chuckling. Their effective trick finally worked on him. "Okay, I'll guide you to the Game Central tomorrow."

Fire squealed in excitement and a girly way. "Yes! I mean thanks." She said calmly.

"Let's shake on it, Flam-o." Vanellope said, holding out her hand.

Fire hesitated a bit, she never experience a handshake before. But feeling certain that she trusts her, she gently shook Vanellope's had. Then Ralph hold out his hand, Fire looked at his huge hand, she slowly reached out to his hand and they both shook. She then felt a strange sudden sensation she never felt before in her life: her blood burning up in her cheeks while Ralph felt the same until Vanellope interrupted.

"Need some alone time, love birds?" Vanellope said with a smirk. They both let go and blushing deeply while Ralph clapped a hand over his face, grinding his teeth and silently fuming.

"So I'll see you again tomorrow?" Fire said, blushing even redder as she helped led them out the door. "Yeah, tomorrow." Ralph said as they left out the volcano.

Fire's heart kept beating fast as she closed the door, Dracula squeaked to her. "Yes, Dracula. I think things will change for us in this arcade." She said, leaning her hand on the wall before realizing that the painting's are still wet. Fire groaned then facepalm which cause her to get some paint on her face. Dracula squeaked in laughter while Fire looked at him with a annoyed face.

* * *

 **It took me awhile to prewrite it but it was worth it getting this chapter done. I'm sorry that it took so long because I'm back to school and a lot of works. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one. A/N: I decieded not to add Felix and Calhoun in this chapter yet, but they'll be in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I like to thank PureAngelDragon713 and itshappybunny1234 for supporting me on this story. I also like to thank my followers too. And r** **emember I do not own _Wreck It Ralph_ of the characters, they belong to _Disney._ But I do own the Ocs and the games I made.**

 **Chapter 3: We Meet Again**

* * *

"Well, are you two going to tell us about her?" Felix asked politely, but had great expectation. When Ralph and Vanellope came back from Game Central, Vanellope couldn't help but to babbled out about they met someone who Ralph couldn't keep his eyes off. They sat down at Ralph's shack he built himself.

"Why don't you do the honor, Knuckles?" Vanellope urged Ralph with a smug smile , sitting on his shoulder, The Fix-Its sitting down on the oversize couch while Ralph was sitting at his oversize armchair.

Ralph looked at her with a annoyed face, making her smug smile grow wider. Of course, she would want him to tell about the bad girl they met. "Okay, um we met a...girl named Fire."

Felix and Calhoun exchanged confused face when Ralph said her name. They never heard anyone named Fire. "Well, That's a very interesting name." Felix said, politely. "What game is she from?"

Before Ralph could answers that, Vanellope answered first. "She's from the game next door to me!"

Both the Fix-It's eyes widened. "Wait a second, Kid! You mean that new game that Litwak brought in from some diner this morning?" Calhoun asked in surprise.

"Uh yeah, **The Forces of Elements**. She's the element of Fire and that's her name." Ralph continued. "She's also the bad guy of the game."

 _"REALLY?"_ They both gasped in surprise. Ralph and Vanellope was surprised at the reaction like that. "A new bad guy? We haven't had a new bad-guy for years!"

"Well, yeah!" Ralph replied. For a moment, Ralph just sat down looking at his friends.

"And..." Vanellope crawled on top of his head, "Ralph got a little _date_ with her."

Ralph's cheek immediately turned red again when the word date came through his ears. "Kid, it's not a date! I'm simply just guiding her."

"What do you mean by guiding, Wreck-It?" Calhoun asked with her eyebrow arched.

Ralph rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Um well, you see...uh, She asked me to be her guide through the Game Central Station tomorrow and we shook on it."

"Well I think that's very nice of you, Ralph. For helping out a fellow new bad guy." Felix said, patting on his huge hand. Ralph nodded silently. He glanced at Vanellope to see the smug look on her face softened, knowing that its true. He then let out a loud yawn. "Well," Felix sighed heading for the door, "I guess it's time for us to say good night then after a long day we had at the arcade."

"Yup." Calhoun agreed, "I'm beat."

And with that yawn, he felt Vanellope slowly jump off of his shoulder, landing on the floor with a tap. She looked up at him with her big, hazel eyes and smiled.

"G'night then Stinkbrain. Good luck on your _guiding_ " she said softly.

Ralph gave a little smile as he watched them go. He gave them a wave goodbye as the Fix-It's and Vanellope left his shack. As he watched them go, he suddenly gave a loud yawn. _"They're right. I'm really exhausted."_ As he made his way to his. It wasn't quite big enough as his feet were dangling from the end, but he didn't care. He turned off the light from the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Kid, is this stuff really necessary?" Ralph protested.

"Yes, because you're guiding a girl who happens to be a bad guy." Vanellope replied. "You wanna make a good impression right?"

"Yeah, but this is still not necessarily." He shouted with a hint of anger in his voice.

She gave him a serious frown and he returned it with a scowl. Ever since last night, his mind was on the guide even after the arcade closed. He didn't really concentrate on his job that day, letting Felix win most of the games. After the arcade had closed Ralph was received with showers of praise and questions from the Nicelanders, who found out from Felix this morning.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him that day. Instead he was bothered about how he would show Fire the Game Central night. He knew that he couldn't mess it up for her, yet something probed in his mind that reassured him that everything is gonna be alright.

"Alright, you're all set." Vanellope said as she finished examining him. Nothing else of him changed, he was still wearing his usual plaid shirt and red overalls.

Ralph respond with a defeated sigh. "Kid I don't ...I don't think that I can do this. I don't know, I'm just..." he paused before let out another breath, "...I'm really nervous. I've never done something like this before."

"You guided me on my first time in the Game Central."

"Yeah, but this is completely different because this is woman who's new."

"Well, then it's time to learn." she said softly. "And you can do this, Ralph because you're a winner."

Ralph looked down at her to see that she was again smiling, but not a smug smile. It was a smile of encouragement. He returned a warm grin back at her.

"What are you waiting for then? GO ON! Go do your guiding duty. She's waiting for you."

He finally realized that it was late. "OH GEEZ!" he exclaimed and quickly ran towards the small train station towards the Niceland Apartment. "I'LL SEE YOU LATER KID!" he shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

"Which cape, Dracula?" Fire showed him two capes that look exactly the same in her bedroom. "Onyx or Jet black?" Dracula chirped the onyx one.

"I don't know about this Dracula, maybe this was a bad idea." Dracula squeaked again in a questioning way. "Because what if I mess things up or endanger people?"

Dracula nuzzled on Fire's cheek to reassure her that there's nothing to worry about. Fire started to calm down a bit and formed a small smile. "You're right, Drac. And I'll be able to see Ralph again."

Dracula made a goofy, mockingly, lovey face which caused Fire to blushed redder. "Not like that! I mean like so he can guide me through the Game Central." Dracula wasn't falling for it. "Whatever." She put on the onyx black cape. She conjured two black smoke and they soon twirled around her arms and formed a pair of black long gloves. "Perfect!" She then heard some squeaking at her door and noticed a rat squeaking to her. "Ralph's here?!" She hurried out of the door and Dracula followed after her.

* * *

Ralph stood by the front door, waiting nervously. "You can do this, Ralph. Its too late to turn back now." His mind thought out as Fire approached him.

"Hi, Ralph. I see you came back." Fire said very shy.

Well yeah, I promised you I would guide you through the Central today." Ralph replied, chuckling a bit and trying not to look nervous to Fire.

Fire chuckled a bit then she looked down on her feet nervous about leaving out to the game central. "So... How do we get to the central from here?"

"We just go up to that mountain where the new train to the central is installed in that opening." Ralph pointed out to the tall mountain with the top covered with snow, shining from the sun's reflection from behind.

Fire glanced where Ralph was pointing, her mind began to be filled with fear. "Uh Ralph, I actually changed my mind. I can't do this!" Her fear has now taken over her entire system.

"Why not?"

Fire looked down on her feet not taking a care not to let Ralph see her worried face expression. She don't want him to know she's really afraid about leaving to the central and about getting him or someone hurt with her fire powers or putting people in danger. But she just gotta tell him why, it was a risk worth taking.

"I'm scared!" She quickly explained, waiting for Ralph's reply. Instead there was nothing but silence, and when she looked up at him, his hand extended out to her, much to her surprise.

"Then let me help you. It will be alright." He replied in a warm voice that Fire never heard from anyone in her life, a entire new feeling that she never felt before flowed in her heart. Without even realizing, she sprinted to take his hand.

"Are you sure?" She responded with a nervous expression, holding his hand tightly.

She then saw Ralph smiling down at her, even noticed that his cheeks has turned bright ruby red like her pendant. "Trust me."

Feeling newfound confidence, she gave him a bold smile. "I'm ready." As they walked out of the volcano with Dracula on their tail.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry if it took so long for you. I had a lot of stuff at school and it's just crazy and difficult for me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will be excited for the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for the two long month, I had a bad case of Writer Block because of school and stuff. And r** **emember I do not own _Wreck It Ralph_ of the characters, they belong to _Disney._ But I do own the Ocs and the games I made.**

 **Chapter 4: Fire's First Day In The Game Central Station.**

* * *

Fire sat on the train with Ralph and Dracula on her shoulder. Fire's hand felt warm within Ralph's. His face started to turn red, for this is his first time holding a woman's hand. A sudden bright blue light blinded her and Drac when the train pulled up. When they got up, their eyes bugged in amazement at their surrounding, noticing every single game character walking by in the crowed main area of the Game Central Station.

Ralph stood by her side glancing down at her with a soft smile, amused by her dumbfound expression which reminded him of Vanellope's first time seeing the station. He was taking his steps to the terminal's entrance and Fire followed on foot. Fire yelped in surprise as an alarm went off right after they had crossed through what she thought was a invisible security wall. Ralph grunted in annoyance, face palmed as the Surge Protector made his routine check.

"Gimme a break, man!" he told him with a annoyed frown.

As usual, the Surge Protector didn't even look at him once and asked in his typical monotonous tone. "Name?"

Ralph proceeded with the 'random' security check quickly. "Wreck-It-Ralph and Fire, coming from _The_ _Forces of Elements_ and going to _Tapper..._ no food and yes I still hate you." he answered with a frown.

"Proceed," As the Surge Protector disappeared in a zap of blue lighting.

Fire blinked several time where the Surge Protector was as her eyes widened. "Whoa." Dracula nodded in agreement as Ralph led her to the central. Fire's eyes wandered around the central at the amazement of seeing every different character. But she could help but noticed some of them backed away from her and Ralph. But she didn't care since she was too fascination on how huge it was, plus she was used to it anyway. "This place is huge!" she exclaimed. "And there are so many games here."Pac-Man? Street Fighter? How do you know which game you want to go?"

Ralph smiled that her spirit is lifted. "Yeah, but as long you don't go Turbo." Fire looked at him with a confused expression. "Going Turbo?"

Ralph forgot that they just been plugged in yesterday. "Oh right, you just been yesterday. Turbo was part of this popular game in the 80's called Turbo Time before a new racing game Roadbuster arrived. Turbo was jealous and went into the game, causing both games out of order."

"What happened to Turbo after that?" Fire asked. "He took over Vanellope's game for 15 years, made her a glitch until I came and saved Sugar Rush a year ago." Ralph replied.

"Wow.." Fire exclaimed"Ralph then she asked him out of curiosity. "So what do you do with these huge hands of yours?"

"Oh, I wreck the apartment building of the Nicelanders because they destroyed the woods where I used to live." Ralph felt kinda awkward, telling Fire what he do in his role. "No one in my game liked me for 30 years because I'm a bad guy."

Fire looked at him sadly yet understandingly. "I know how you feel too. Everybody in my game dislike me because I burn their's and the other Element's homes and lands for the last 27 years with my fire powers." As she looked away sadly as the memories of her lonely days/years and her outburst to Air last night flashed her mind. She then try changed the subject to not upset the mood "So anyway uh where we're going?"

"To Tapper's if that's okay with you, until you want to go somewhere. I understand." Ralph said, really unsure what game to choose on what she might like.

"No, Tapper's sounds nice. What's Tapper's?" Fire said sheepishly.

"It's a bar. But Tapper only serves root beer." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

Fire smiled as she said. "Lead the way!" As they walked the outlet entrance only to be stopped by the annoying Surge Protector who asked them to step aside. Ralph grumbled in annoyed.

* * *

"I wonder how Ralph did?" Vanellope wondered from her stool at their bar's counter as Felix and Calhoun drank their root beers.

"Knowing Wreck-It, he blew it off." Calhoun said with a mocking smirk as she gave a quick sip to her drink. "He's not very skilled with the opposite gender."

Her short husband frowned at her as he taped the table with his fingers. "Now Tammy, he doesn't have many lady friends apart from you and Vanellope here," Felix defended his brother with a sheepish smile. "Besides she's a bad guy." Just then, Felix noticed his game's antagonist entering the bar. "Oh look! Ralph's here." He pointed, making Vanellope and Tamora spin around to the direction he was pointing. They then saw a red woman with flaming hair wearing a black cape and a bat on her shoulder, her eyes wandered around their surroundings with curiosity.

"Hey and he brought Fire with him!" Vanellope examined as she stood up and waved to them. They soon noticed the young Von Scwheetz and walked over there.

"Hey guys!" Ralph greeted them with a toothy smile. "Almost didn't think we would meet you here." Then he introduced them to Fire and Dracula. "Guys, this is Fire and her uhh bat Dracula. Fire, this is the hero of my game Fix-It Felix and his wife from Hero's Duty Sergeant Calhoun."

Fire waved at them with a shy smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs. Fix-It's." She said with a hint of nervousness.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Fire." Felix said politely with the tap of his hat.

Tapper approached them with a mustached smile. "Hey Ralph, good to see you." He said then noticed Fire sitting next to him. "Hohoho, I see you brought your lady friend! May I offer you a root beer?"

Ralph and Fire immediately blushed while Vanellope, Dracula, and the Fix-Its smirked knowingly. "Uh yes please. I'm Fire from the Forces of Elements, pleased to meet you good sir." Fire said.

"Oh, so this is the one these three been talking about, eh?" Tapper glanced at Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun who looked away with innocent face. "Well nice to meet you, too. Two root beers coming up!" With a practiced hand, the root beer bartender slid two foaming glasses to them. Ralph caught both effortlessly with his hands and handed one to Fire. Tapper left off to attend other customers.

Fire took a sip from her root beer. Dracula flew down and took a large sip. They were flabbergasted at her bat pet who apparently has a huge thirst.

"Huh, your pet sure has a huge appetite than Cybugs and Wreck -it." The military sergeant commented, earning a annoyed glare from Ralph.

"Oh, Dracula isn't really a pet." Fire said. "He's my best pal. And don't worry, he's not a blood sucking bat. Well humans anyway."

"Is it's safe if I can pet him?" Vanellope asked

Fire looked at her then Dracula with a bewildered expression. Dracula had never been near a child nor person before, since nobody even want to step on the ground on her fiery death land. "Sure if that's okay with you guys? Ralph?"

Ralph and the Fix-It's looked from Fire to Vanellope to Dracula. They wasn't almost completely sure , but seeing how friendly it was and how it didn't act vicious as any other dark creature would. Ralph smiled back at Vanellope. "Sure."

"Yes!"Vanellope exclaimed as Dracula flew close to her. Dracula stared at the little human girl before she reached her hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you, Dracula."

Dracula extended one of his wings and shook her hand. It was the closest he ever got from a handshake.

Fire watched in amazement. She never nothing about young children, she always thought that they tended to get scared of bats, monsters or even a deadly volcano. Yet this one happily greeted a bat without fear. _'She's very brave for someone her age.'_

"So have you been enjoying yourself in the arcade?" Sergeant Calhoun asked.

"Yeah and I must say there's more games and/or machines in here then back at Daniel's Diner."

"Really, you have no other games?" Ralph said in surprise. He knew she was amazed on how big the arcade is, but he never thought that she never seen or been around games before.

"Well yeah, the only machines we had back at the diner were the jukebox and gumball machine." Fire said. "We were plugged in when the diner first opened." As she reflected back on the memories back at the diner, some good ones and some bad ones.

Vanellope had Dracula on her head with him laying there comfortably. "So you never been in any games before in your life ever?"

Fire shook her head. "No, but I gotta say I never thought that we would move to an arcade. There are so many I couldn't choose which one I want to go." As she finished her root beer.

Ralph finished his own glass with a long gulp and a burp with his hand. He waved to Tapper to bring out a couple more. "Maybe you would like to go to Sugar Rush and watch the Random Roster Race tomorrow?"

Fire blushed a bit. "I would love to since me and Vanellope are neighbors and all. Plus seeing a race might be the most interesting thing for me." She then found herself smiling upon him. Ralph gave a warm smile back at Fire as they both smiled and blushed. Vanellope, Dracula and the Fix-Its couldn't help but smirked at their love-shy expression.

* * *

After a few talks and few root beer, Ralph happily took Fire and Dracula back to her game and volcano home. They looked at each other which seems like the 10th time until Fire awkwardly cough."So, I guess tomorrow is when I see you again?"

Ralph quickly hid the blush away as he said. "Uh yeah. Tomorrow!" He then felt her hand holding his hand. He looked at her as a warm smile formed on his face as well as the one on her as she said.

"Thank you so much for the guide, Ralph, I had a great time with your friends. You're a really great friend." Drac opened the door and flew in first. Fire walked to the door but not before looking back at Ralph with a smile. "Goodnight Ralph."

"Goodnight Fire." Ralph said to her before she closed the door and he headed back to his game with a happy smirk on his face.

* * *

Fire got dressed in her light green nightgown and laid down on her bed with Dracula already sleeping on the pillow. She didn't care or even remember why she was so afraid about going to the Game Central Station in the first place for she was too happy for the first time in her life. As she draped the blaket on her and turned off the lights with a clap, she drifted away to a nice, warm slumber which she hadn't never dreamed so happily and peacefully.

* * *

 **A/N: And again I'm so sorry for the two month hiatus and hoped this interesting chapter helped your exhausted waiting. Also Happy Thanksgiving Everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm doing this chapter on the Element's morning because I don't want to leave Air,Water, and Earth out of the story.** **And r** **emember I do not own _Wreck It Ralph_ of the characters, they belong to _Disney._ But I do own the Ocs and the games I made.**

 **5\. Different Mornings.**

* * *

Fire grumbled at the annoying alarm of her alarm clock, waking her and Dracula up. She looked at it and saw that's it's 7:50. The waking hours are new for them than the 9:50 wake up time at the diner. "Okay okay we're up!" As she shut off the alarm clock and headed over to her hairdresser table, noticing her messy flaming hair. "The waking hours aren't what they used to be back at Daniel's Diner, eh Drac?"

Dracula flew down on her shoulder squeaked in exhausted complaint. Fire patted his little head before saying. "I know you don't like the new waking hours as much as I do. But we're just gonna have to get use to it with the arcade opening at 9:30 and all."

Dracula flew into her closet to get her clothes ready for the day while she was explaining. "But at least after gaming hours are over we're going to President Vanellope's game: Sugar Rush. I just hope I don't make a bad impression with anyone there."

Dracula flew down on her head and began to squeaked with excitement, Fire smiled back. "Your'e right! I mean who wouldn't want to go see an exciting go-kart race in a game that sounds like a sugar land of awesomeness and _kawaii_." she exclaimed as she stretched her arms out excitedly and leaned back at her chair. "Whoa!" She suddenly yelped as she fell with her chair, hitting the ground with a thud.

She sat up, rubbed her head as Dracula flew back on her shoulder. "Well we better get ready." She exclaimed as they left out of her room with her clothes on her shoulder and headed to the bathroom to get ready for their day.

* * *

Far away inside Earth's treehouse. Earth was sleeping peacefully until the birds flew in and chirped in a alarm way. Earth opened her eyes slowly as the morning light from the game screen shined. She smiled brightly as she got out of bed and sung with the birds and all her animal friends. "Good morning everyone."

A brown squirrel climbed up to her shoulder and squeaked with a happy smile. Earth decided to give a good morning wake to her friends since they can be late sleepers. She asked two of the bluebirds. "Can you wake up Air and Water please, we can't be late for working day in the arcade." The birds gladly agreed and flew out to Air and Water's home.

As they left, Earth sung as she got ready for her day with a little help from the animals.

* * *

In Air's cloud castle, one of the bluebirds flew into her bedroom by the window. It chirped a good morning to her, but all it got was a tired grumble as Air pulled up the blanket on her tighter. So the bird flew next to her on her bed and chirped louder in her ear. "Okay okay, I'm up!" Air yelled exhaustively and angrily as she sat up and revealed her face that had a ghastly looking green facial mask, cucumber slices on her eyes and curlers in her hair. The poor bluebird chirped in fright of the terrifying monster in front of him and quickly flew out of the window.

Air yawned tiredly as she took off her cucumber slices and looked at her clock. She grumbled as she got out of bed and headed out to the bathroom to get ready for her day with some help from her doves. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

At Water's golden palace, Water was snoring away her day in clam bed with a pink sponge-like mattress and and spongy green pillow until the other bluebird flew into her room and chirped in her ear. Water woke with a yelp as she fell out of bed. She noticed the bird singing it's good morning song on top of her clam bed top. "Oh no, This again Earth!" she exclaimed angrily and annoyed, she hated it when Earth does this in the morning.

The bird sung louder. Tiredly annoyed, Water scowled the little bird angrily. "Enough already! Enough!" The little bird chirped in apologize. The bird flew out of the window as Water headed out to the bathroom to get ready for her day.

* * *

After taking a steaming hot shower, Fire brushed her teeth at the bathroom sink in front of the mirror. She briefly looked at her wet hair and used her powers to hot blow-dry it to it's original style.

"Mmn, I wonder if some magic can add a few curls for a new style." But then suddenly as she used her powers, a fire magic beam bounced off on the mirror, bouncing around the bathroom to the hallway out of control. Fire followed the beam to her private study where it went out of an open window. She looked out and saw that it had hit Air's cloud castle.

"Oh no!" She winced, wondering what could have happened with her magic at Air's castle. She whistled innocently before running away.

* * *

Air was relaxing in her bathtub filled with warm water and lavender bath salt, she rested her head on the fluffy pillow and closed her eyes. She then felt a strange yet painful burning sensation around her body, she looked and saw the water was boiling. "AHAHAHA! BOILING!" The element of air screamed as she jumped out of the tub clumsily. She quickly wrapped a towel around her and checked out the tub, only to see that the water has evaporated. "What the?" She then looked out of the window and glared at the sight of Fire's volcano. "Fire.."

* * *

While Fire was brushing and getting dressed, Dracula and a couple of bats headed off to get her something different and special to drink for breakfast besides the same old black coffee she has every morning, since she's in a very good mood. They already had strawberries and cherries for pancakes, but the only place they can get a good coffee beverages like some of the food in Earth's land, where there's a outside cafe called Treebranch Cafe. The cafe was literally a huge tree outside as the base large blackboard in the front filled with chalk-written specials on the menu. There was two small check-in counter as well was there a small cupcake and muffin stand. The entire area was surround with hand-craved wooden chairs and tables. Every nature human beings were enjoying themselves with a few friends from the two element's land.

The green barista filled up a cup of coffee from the all-natural coffee machine. She went to the syrup department but saw that the chocolate and caramel was missing.

"Oh no, where's the chocolate and caramel?" She went out to find some. Unknown to her, that Dracula and his pack came out of their hiding spot with the missing chocolate and caramel syrup. They soon added some of the chocolate and caramel in the coffee before adding whipped cream on top with some more chocolate and caramel.

"Hey! You don't work here!" A worker yelled at the bats. They quickly flew away with the coffee. "Get back here, you little.." As he slammed his fist on the counter, but squirted the caramel in his eyes. He yelped and winced in pain as he blindly reached for something to wipe his eyes with. Unknowingly, he turned the coffee machine into high gear. He finally found some napkins and wiped his eyes, then he heard a strange whistling sound.

"Hm, who's boiling tea?" He said confused. He saw the coffee machine was boiling red. "She's gonna blow!" He exclaimed to the customers in panic. But it was too late the coffee machine bursts out hot coffee, flooding the cafe and some of the trees.

Air, Earth and Water were on their way to the cafe for breakfast, Water felt something pooling around her and saw coffee. "What the?" They made their way to the source and jaw dropped in shock of the disaster of the cafe. "What on Neptune happened here?" Water exclaimed.

The worker wringed the coffee out his work and explained to the elements. "Three bats were just here, making a coffee drink and flew off with it. I blinded myself with the caramel they used and accidentally turned up the coffee machine."

They looked at him flabbergasted. "Three bats? But this place doesn't have any bats." Water said bewildered confusion.

"Well, the only place I know that has bats is..." Earth and the elements gasped their breath in realization.

"Fire? But why would she send three bats to get a cup of coffee?" Water said.

 _'What is she up to?'_ Air began to felt suspicious of Fire. "I don't know but Fire has been acting strange lately since we moved here. And I think she's up to something no good."

"Oh come on, Air." Water shrugged it off. " Fire wouldn't be up to something bad."

"Would she?" Earth said in a fright and worrisome tone in her voice."

* * *

Mr. Litwak opened the arcade and its doors for all the young children, teens, and adults. He greeted them as they walked in. "Good to see ya! Good to see ya. You too little fella."

A young redhead preteen looked around for a game curiously. He then peered at the Forces of Elements console. "The Forces of Elements. Hm sounds pretty cool. Okay!" As he insisted a quarter in the slot and the game began with it's introduction. _'The elements of fire has turned evil and is attacking the other element's land, its up to you to help the elements save their homes.'_ It showed which element to choose. The boy chose Air and began playing. He gotten to Level 2.

Fire began to shoot flames around the cloud homes with a strange sensation of energy. So much energy, that she easily overpowered Air, causing her to lose the level, The young preteen grumbled in upset and left out to play another arcade game.

Fire appeared back at her volcano and was bewildered that she actually won in Level 2. "Whoa, I never knew I could have that kind of energy." She chuckled a bit.

Air regenerated back in her land. She was bewildered and shocked that Fire had actually beat her in Level 2 which never happened before. She glared over at Fire's volcanic land and said. "Enjoy while you can cause it's the last one you'll get."

* * *

But it wasn't. Fire manged to defeat the elements with her powers and energy at two or five levels. All the customers left out the arcade with Mr. Litwak closing up. The game intercom called out. _"Attention! The arcade is now closed."_

The Elements walked in Earth's land and were exhausted after battling Fire who was like a machine gun of fire. "Fire was a machine out there." Earth said.

"She totally burned us!" Water said. Then they noticed Fire was walking by with Drac and a happy grin on her face."Where's she going?" Air and Earth shrugged unknowingly, "Hey Fire! We want to talk to you." They both looked at her like she must be out of her mind.

"Me?" Fire asked confused as they approached her. _'Since when do they want to talk to me especially after I almost burned them.'_

"Take on seat on the stump, Fire." Air instructed her as she, Water, and Earth sat on the ones behind them while Fire didn't.

Earth nervously and fearfully was the first one to talk. "Uh Fire, as um coworkers it's our duty to talk to the um.." She spaced back nervously and scared.

"Troublesomes." Air finished it out with a slight frown.

"Troublesome?" Fire said confused. "But I'm not troublesome to anyone."

Air then continued saying with a scowl on her face. "Well you have been today, like this morning you turned my bathtub into a lobster pot, you been having a strange amount of energy that was too much for us to handle, and I don't even wanna said or mention the damage your creatures of the flame did at the Treebranch Cafe and when they left."

"Yeah, the coffee thing! Sorry about that." Fire and Dracula laughed a bit when she remembered Dracula telling her about that when they brought and made her breakfast. But she don't have time for company meeting. "Look, I love to talk right now but I really have to..."

"Fire, you're here to listen! So shh!" Air snapped at her with a scowl. Fire sat down on the tree stump behind her with an impatient and annoyed frown on her face. "Water, would you like to go next?"

Water cleared her throat as she stood up. "Okay guys.." She paused dramatically before saying. "There's going to be a wickedly cool volleyball tournament in this game called.."

"Water!" Air interpreted her, "This is serious here!" Air said to Water angrily annoyed. They began to started agreeing while Earth was busy patting her squirrel, Almonds, and Fire looked at them annoyed and impatient. Her temper soon got the better of her.

 **"Everyone STOP!"** Fire shouted out, unleashing her dark powers that hit Air, but not killing her just turned her into a pink swan. The Elements gasped in shock except Dracula who smirked a bit.

Air looked at her new form and was not surprised by it. "See, an example of what you're might be up to Fire!" She babbled out at Fire. "I think we made good process of your mystery behavior."

Fire grumbled in annoyed on hearing Air's babbling "Yeah well, gonna go. See ya!" As she and Dracula waved their goodbye and headed their way to Sunpoint Mountain.

"Wait, can you at least tell me how can I change back?" Air called out to Fire as she was out of sight. "Fire? _Vlad_ ? I DON'T WANT TO BE A PINK SWAN!" Sh cried out as she fly to keep up with them.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be back with the chapter about the Random Roster Race later on this month. I hope you enjoy this funny little chapter and Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year. :).**

 ** _P.S: Kawaii is Japanese for cute. :3 and The name that Air mistake for Dracula is the name of Vlad the Impaler._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi, I'm back again Heartqueen14. I'm so sorry with the long delay, I been busy with so much school and stuff and had a bad case of writer's block because I was so afraid how you all would think of this chapter. But I'm back and ready. I like And r** **emember I do not own _Wreck It Ralph_ of the characters, they belong to _Disney._ But I do own the Ocs and the games I made. Super Mario Bros belongs to ****Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 6: The Race of a Lifetime.**

* * *

When Fire finally arrived at The Game Central Station, she met Ralph sitting down on a bench and they headed off the Sugar Rush. As they turned the tunnel, they looked over at the sugary landscape, Fire noticed that the bridge is a sugary rainbow, the water below was a turquoise Kool- Aid, and the clouds were made out of cotton candy. She titled her head a bit as sound of Japanese pop music came through her eardrum.

"Whoa, this place gives me cavities just looking at it." She said as they walked down the bridge and headed off to the racetrack. As they headed their way there, Fire and Dracula looked at their surroundings at the candy filled game, but Fire couldn't help but think about the elements asking about her strange behavior.

Ralph noticed her looking out of space. "Something on your mind?"

Fire turned to him, blushing embarrassingly for spacing out. "Oh, well yeah! I think the elements think I'm up to something."

"Why do you say that?" Ralph asked.

"Because they wanted to talk to me about my strange behavior this morning. And that's the first time they ever want to talk to me." Fire explained. As they walked through the road, where they passed a few candy houses.

"Well, didn't worry about them. They're probably just wondering what you been doing lately since you guys moved here." Ralph reassured her.

Fire then started to get worried about her temper problems when she remembered the mishap at Air with her powers today and is concerned that she might lose her temper again here. "Ralph, I'm a little worried what if I lose my temper to anyone with my powers? They're unpredictable and who knows what may happen!" As she clutched her hands together to her chest.

Ralph understood Fire's concerns about her temper since he was a hothead himself. He hold her hand and said with a smile. "It will be okay, Fire. You have nothing to worry about."

Fire smiled back, feeling calm. "You're right! I just hope they won't do anything stupid like sneak in my volcano. It's just that sometimes when I get upset or angry, I... have been known to burn up like a flamethrower." an embarrassed element of flames said, blushing as Dracula nodded his little head.

"It's okay, I can have a bit of a temper tantrum too except wrecking things when I'm angry. Plus what are the chances of that?" Ralph said, which helps Fire feel more calm a bit. She blushed smiled a bit and laughed a bit with him as they headed off."

* * *

"On a scale of 1 to 10 on exhausting and strange, this day gets an A+." Water said as she mixed up a strange green liquid. After Air couldn't keep up with Fire when she left, they decided to cure her with one of Earth's potion spell at her treehouse **(Since she's a element who handles with animals)**. Water then handed it to Air who was still a swan. "Open wide." But Air refused in disgust until Water grabbed her and forcefully poured the substance down her throat.

After she released her, Air flew up while gagged from the foul tasting liquid that went down her throat. Then she felt her wings wiggling funny and soon was turned back to her normal self as she fell down on the treewood floor. "Blegh! That was so gross!" She exclaimed in disgust, gagging a bit. Suddenly, she coughed off a few pink feathers.

"Blegh!" Water exclaimed in disgust as she looked away and started to change the subject to their real situation. "Should we be focusing on what's up with Fire?"

"Don't remind me! I can't stop shaking the feeling that she's up to something!" Air recovered in stressful anger, the thought of what Fire may be up to right now was making her irritated, "I mean this kind of stuff never happened before for the last 27 years!"

Earth looked at her in concern and placed a hand over her shoulder to calm her down. "We know too, Air. But it's not like we can just read or search what Fire has been up to from a book or something."

Air gasped as Earth just gave her an idea. "That's it! Earth you're brilliant!" As she rushed over to Earth closet, she briefly searched for something until she found what she was looking for: a light turquoise lantern.

"What's that for?" Earth asked as she walked over to her with a face expression that tells something's not good.

"Oh, just for the greatest plan ever." Air said with a confident smirk.

"What?" Water exclaimed, confusedly.

Air explained as she headed over to the balcony . where a view of Fire's volcanic land is seen, with Water and Earth followed on foot. "All the strange occurrences have been happening in and around Fire's volcano land so we just head over to there and find some clues on them. Ta-Da!" She finished with a ta-da expression.

Earth even Water was shocked and speechless that Air would even think of something like that, Earth was the first one to speak. "Wait, wait, wait! You're saying we break in Fire's volcano?"

"Well I would breaking in. I call it searching through the Bad Guy's home to find their secret doings on what they're secretly up to Plan." Air said.

"You can't be serious!" Earth exclaimed in disbelief.

Air frowned a bit. "Hey we had nothing to worry about with Fire back at Daniel's Diner until we got moved here to Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade." she gritted her teeth in anger.

Earth was still worried about the idea. "But but, It's just seems so drastic and wrong."

Air frowned deeper as she explained. "May I need to remind you how things were before we moved here. The customers, the children, and Mr. Daniel Jackson and Daniel Jackson Jr, and nothing to worry about with Fire. Plus it's our duty to check find out what's going on for the safety of our game. And since we didn't know where she's at and can't follow her, we have to go to the source's house."

Water started to agreed a bit "Yeah, Fire was much quieter before we moved here and stuff has been happening at her volcano since we moved."

Despite Earth's protest, the elements agreed to the plan. "So it's agreed! We go to Fire's volcano and find out what she's up to!" said Air.

'Right!" Water exclaimed. "So I don't suppose you don't have any clothes for this plan of yours that are fireproof like all the other ones you make for us?" Asking Air, rolling her eyes and knowing she would get the answer since Air was knew to be crazy prepared with fashion.

Air scoffed as she said with a serious face. "Water that's ridiculous!" Then her face turned into a giggling fit with a goofy smile. "Of course I had!" As she pulled out three beautiful outfits with boots out of nowhere.

Earth looked at them worried as she was still uncertain about the plan so she tried to call out the plan. "You guys instead of breaking into Fire's volcano, we can always just stay here and listen to the bluebirds playing their little song." As she began to vocalizing as the bluebirds landed on her arms.

"STOP THAT!" Water and Air annoyingly yelled at Earth and the birds, not wanting to listen to another Snow White song especially in the matter of importance. Earth and the bluebirds smiled nervously.

* * *

The Sugar Rush fans and citizens cheered with glee for a another race to see who goes on the roster for tomorrow. President Vanellope's voice ringed out as she spoke on the microphone from the Royal Popcorn stand."Alright, avatars, you all did a great job today," she was saying to the racers. "Now you know what happens next. So get your coins out so we can get this Pay-to-Play done with!"

She yanked a red cord dangling from the booth's awning and an arm flipped down from the side of the elaborate arch above the starting line. Then she produced a gold coin and tossed it. It landed on the arm and was flipped into the large trophy at the center of the arch.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz!" the announcer's voice said as her name appeared on the screen.

Vanellope's face beamed as the citizens still felt kinda weird to show herself around the racetrack without people running away screaming in terror at the sight of her. But now that all of their memories were restored the citizens accepted her as their princess and leader. She did her best to be a responsible president for her people.

The only thing missing was the person who helped her achieved her dream. She knew he was taking Fire with him so they must be running late. Six of the racers had already entered their coins and their names were up on the Jumbotron. She was getting worried until she leaned over to see Ralph and Fire walking over.

"There they are!" Vanellope squealed happily as she abandoned her position in the popcorn box and dashed over to them. She glitched over to Ralph. "Good to see ya, Fire and Drac! Almost thought you guys couldn't make it."

"Sorry we took so long, I gotten a little mishap with my magic at one of my coworker, Air." Fire explained. "But I'm so excited to see the race." She beamed a bright smile.

Vanellope gasped in excitement which Fire was relived. "Magic? Can you show me please please please?"

"Whoa whoa Vanellope. That might not be a good idea to try my magic now. Plus my magic can be a little dangerous" Fire explained. "But I think I can show some later after the race." She said with a smile.

"Great! You get to check out my cool stunts." Vanellope said smiling. "Let me introduce you to the other racers." As she grabbed hold to Fire's hand and took her over to the racetrack. Fire was a little bit nervous but kept up her confidence. Fire noticed that the racers unlike Vanellope has a specific candy and dessert theme and have jackets unlike their leader with a hoodie, mismatched stockings and dirty hair.

By now the audience and the other fourteen racers of Sugar Rush had all noticed their president standing in the middle of the track with Ralph, the mysterious red visitor IP and bat.

"Racers and Citizens of Sugar Rush, I like to introduce you all Fire, the all powerful Bad Guy of The Forces of Elements and our new neighbor. She and her bat are our special guest so make her feel welcome." Vanellope spoke in a presidential voice. "And she's also Ralph's girlfriend too." She said in her normal voice.

The crowd and racers began to giggled and whispered after hearing this news. They felt less afraid since their President's best friend id a Bad Guy.

Ralph and Fire's face immediately turned red (darker red for Fire) as she tried to hide her face with their hands from embarrassment while Dracula squeaked with laughter. "V-Vanellope!"

Vanellope smiled innocently. "What? You two are dating right?"

"No! Don't be silly of course we're not dating." Fire embarrassingly said blushing harder.

Dracula flew off of Fire's shoulder and settled down on Vanellope's head. He smirked with her as she said. "Sure and you two aren't holding hands and kept looking at each other's eyes since yesterday."

The two bad guys looked down the immediately let go in realization and embarrassment. It wasn't surprise him that she enjoy teasing him a bit.

With a giggle, the young racer latched onto Ralph's hand and started pulling him across the track with her. "C'mon, pal, let's get you and your girlfriend some seats!" Ralph followed with Fire floating behind him. She turned in front of the popcorn stand and turned to Ralph and Fire. "You two can watch with Sour Bill in the popcorn stand. Now if you excuse me, I get to kick some butts."

Ralph and Fire smiled as he raised his fist to her. "Break a leg kid!" As they both Top Shelved.

Vanellope then raised her small hand to Fire who looked at it strangely. Fire hesitated a bit before bumping her fist to hers and smiled. "Top Shelf!"

Vanellope excitedly scattered to her racing kart as Fire and Ralph went up to the popcorn box to take their seat on the tallest point. "Who's Sour Bill?" Fire asked Ralph.

"That little green candy ball," Ralph said as he spotted the tiny green ball of sour sweetness sitting in a little chair and his expression was dull and deadpanned, "He's probably still mad at me because I put him in my mouth once and never got over it." To his relief, Fire was giggling a bit and Drac chuckled. He then turned to Sour Bill. "Hey sour cough drop. This is Fire and she's going to watch the race with us r."

Fire waved her hand while Dracula waved his wing. "Nice to meet you."

Sour Bill turned his droopy gaze on them. He replied with a low "Mm-hmm", not caring who Fire was or why she was there.

As they got in their seat, the floating marshmallow holding the traffic light. It hovered into place and the lights flashed from red to yellow to green. And soon all fifteen go-karts revved their engines and zoomed across the starting line, kicking up clouds of sugary pink dust. The audience burst into applause, but Ralph's explosive shouts drowned out their cheering.

"Go Vanellope! Woohoo!" Ralph shouted out with his hands on each side of his mouth.

Fire cringed a bit by his loud volume with Drac. "Could you lower his cheering down a bit please?" As she rubbed her ear but her voice was on deaf ears. Sshe kept her eyes on the Jumbotron with excitement as Vanellope zoned out of Gumball Gorge with Tafftya, Crumbelina, Rancis, and Swizzle. " She smiled as she cheered, clapping her hands. "Go, Vanellope! Woooo!"

Ralph grinned at her. She was enjoying the race and was less was worried about her temper or what her elements workers was doing about her suspicious behavior. But unknown to him, Fire still couldn't help but wonder a bit on what they're doing anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile back in The Forces of Elements, Air and Water struggling to drag Earth who had a surprisingly strong grip on a rock in Fire's volcanic land. "Nooooo!" Earth cried out as they tried to dragged by her feet. She was fireproof wearing a pink caplet with flower designs, a light turquoise ribbon and light pink frilly, a turquoise dress with three flowing layers and leaf patterns it also had a golden leaf belt, lighter turquoise leggings, and matching golden leaf boots. She also had her hair curled up a little, light pink lipstick, light green eyeshadow, her trademark bracelet had now golden leaf on the emerald, and a light turquoise lantern.

Air who was wearing a fireproof light blue caplet with white diamond patterns, a pink ribbon and frilly, a white and light blue dress with a pink ribbon around her waist that had a diamond, light blue glass rosy open toe boots and a black beret. She also had a silver lantern, light blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick, her hair is curly and less flowing and her trademark diamond earrings. She struggled with Earth as she said. "Come on Earth, we're almost there!"

"Man, she's stronger than she looks." Water said in amazed surprise by Earth's grip. She was wearing fireproof a sky blue shrug with bubble patterns, a light blue dress with ocean pattern, leggings that matched her shrug, and green seaweed boots. She also had a seaweed cap, her trademark pearl necklace, and a golden lantern.

They pull harder and soon Earth lost her grip and let go of the rock. "No don't make me go." Earth cried as they dragged her.

"Earth, it's the only way we can find out what Fire is up to." Water explained, dragging her.

Earth quickly stood up. "But girls, we don't know what could be in the walls of that volcano, who knows what could happen?"

Air sighed then gave her a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smile as they walked towards the volcanic house of the the fire element. "It will be okay Earth. We're elements with powers. There nothing to worry about." As she knocked on the door abit. The door opened wide but to their surprise, there was no one there. They then heard what sounds like angry squeaking, they looked down and saw a rat was making that noise. They looked at each other then turned to the rat, feeling freaked out and grossed out.

"Either I'm hallucinating or did that rat just opened the door like butler and squeaking like..like its _yelling_ at us?" Water exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't know but we can't stop now. It's now or never." As she, Water, and Earth walked in the volcano. It was kinda dark so they lit up their lanterns. The three looked around their surroundings as they walked down the hallway, Air shrieked when a rat walked by her. Water had interest in the paintings on the walls especially the one with her water kingdom on it.

"Wow, Fire sure love to painting on her walls." said Water.

Air winced in disgust of the cobwebs and dusts on some of the vases and floor. "If she likes to clean up from the spiders and dusts." Then they heard a loud squeal not far away from them. They ran towards it with worrisome for Earth. They found Earth with her back turned to them. "Earth what's wrong? Are you okay?" They both worriedly said in union.

"Look a baby fruit bat!" Earth exclaimed excitedly as she showed them the little bat in her hands. They sighed in relief and continued on with their search together.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta was neck-in-neck after they raced out of the Ice Cream Mountain Caverns. Vanellope was determined to win. She put on a burst of speed and glitched her kart ten feet forward. She was across the finish line before Taffyta could even react.

The crowd went wild, but not as wild as Ralph. He jumped from his chair, knocking it over behind him, and pumped his mighty fists in the air. "Yeeeaaaah!" he bellowed. "She won! She won! Yes, yes, yes!"

Fire cheered and clapped then all of a sudden Ralph's huge hands pulled her in for a bear hug. Her face immediately turned hotter when she found herself squeezed against his chest but somewhat she felt relaxed and enjoyed the hug with a small smile. Despite his smell of bricks and sweat, it was very calm and nice. The calmest feeling she even felt before in her life.

Ralph realized what he was doing and his heart stopped but felt calm when he felt her relaxed in the hug. With her fiery head just under his chin he could smell the pleasant scent of cherries and burnt rubber from her hair.

"Eh-he-hem." Sour Bill cleared his throat loudly, breaking the couple from their moment of affection. "If you're done, maybe you two should congratulate Vanellope winning first place."

Ralph immediately let go of Fire with his face turned red and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrass so did Fire. Th"Yeah yeah we know sourpuss." Ralph said with an eye roll as he and Fire walked out of the booth."I'm sorry about hugging you like that! I guess I g-got too happy there!" Ralph babbled at Fire, blushing deep red.

Fire waved her hands. "No no no, it's okay. The truth is I really enjoyed it. It was kinda nice."

"Really?" Ralph said in surprise.

Fire tried to hide an embarrassed blush but failed miserably. "Yes." This made Ralph's face redder.

They made their way to the racetrack where the Jumbotron showed the avatars that won a spot on the next day's lineup: Vanellope Von Schweetz, Tafftya MuttonFudge, Crumbelina di Caramello, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Swizzle Malarkey, Candlehead, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty Zaki.

Vanellope was standing on the seat of her parked kart, waving to her screaming fans and shouting thanks to them all as everyone departed. Then she saw Ralph and Fire coming and jumped down to go to them. She was grinning an almost blindingly bright grin.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! I won! I won! I won!" She happily shouted as she was bouncing up. "Didya see me, Ralph? Didya see how I speed across the finish line at the last second?"

Ralph chuckled warmly and scooped her up in his hands, tossing her up in the air and catching her. "You were great out there, champ!"

Fire smiled proudly like a motherly kinda way. "Congratulations President Vanellope."

Still sitting comfortably in Ralph's hands, Vanellope said, "Hey, don't be so formal, Flambo! We're all friends here, you can call me Vanellope!"

The fire element arched her eyebrows in surprise. She was considered as a friend. "Really?"

"Uh huh!" Vanellope commented.

"Okay Vanellope." said Fire, feeling kinda strange yet happy to be called a friend for the first in forever.

Vanellope jumped out of Ralph's shoulder and bounced around her, excitedly. "Now is it a good time to use your magic? Is it? Is it?"

Fire stared at Ralph, silently asking him 'right now?'. Ralph sighed as he shook his head. "Humor her, she won't stop until you do."

"Okay. I'll do this little teleportation spell I been working on. I think this is a nice place to do it since it's empty now." Fire said, as Vanellope smiled excitedly, "But I need you two to get close together with the kart." They did as they were instructed, Fire and Dracula got closes to them too. "Okay, where do you want to go Vanellope?"

"To Diet Cola Mountain." Vanellope said in her kart.

"Okay let's see if I got this right." Fire cleared her throat then raised her hand, soon blackish red smoke twirled around them. "To Diet Cola Mountain!"

* * *

Soon the smokes around them, and Poof! They disappeared. But not not in the current destination.

A toad from Super Mario Bros was reading a book on top of a bench when all of a sudden, dark red smokes formed next to him, causing him to yelped in alarm and run. The smoke disappeared as Ralph, Vanellope, Fire, Dracula and the kart appeared. Fire realized her mistake and sheepishly gave a smile.

"Sorry, um to Diet Cola Mountain!" She said as the smokes reappeared around them and they disappeared.

* * *

"So what mystical creature would you have as a pet? A fire-breathing dragon, magical unicorn, or a pegasus?" A pink skinned girl from Air's land read from a fantasy game question card to a girl with lavender hair in Earth's land in the Forces of Elements. Before the lavender girl could answered, the group appeared before them.

"Oh that's easy," Vanellope said, " A dragon that can fire breath and fly everyday of the week." Ralph and Fire rolled their eyes playfully as Dracula nodded in agreement.

"To Diet Cola Mountain!" Fire repeated and they soon disappeared in smokes again.

"But I wanted the magical unicorn." The lavender girl objected in despair.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was worth the wait and again so sorry for the long delay. I like to thank you all for the reviews especially the favs and follows I been getting from you guys. Now that my Writer's Block is over I can finally continued on these great chapters. Have a Wonderful Day :) and turned tune on the next chapter,**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back with the new chapter of _A Fiery Heart_ :). Sorry for the almost a month delay, writer's block again. Once again, I like to thank you all so much for the favs, follows, and reviews Remember I do not own _Wreck It Ralph_ of the characters, they belong to _Disney._ But I do own the Ocs. Plus there will be Disney movie reference in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: New Discoveries**

* * *

The blackish red smoke appeared in a mysterious place that looked like it was peanut brittle and disappeared, leaving behind the fire element, wrecker, racer, and fire bat. Fire had her eyes closed tight, she peeked one out a bit to look around her surrounding and arched an confused eyebrow. "Hm, I'm not sure I got us to the right place."

"No, this is the place." Vanellope said with a smile in her kart with Dracula while Ralph was upside down.

Fire briefly gave a sheepishly smile. "Sorry, I guess I still haven't mastered my teleportation."

"It's okay Fire, you're still learning." Ralph assured her as he got up. Fire looked around curious. "Here let me show you something." He said as he took her hand and led her to the direction he was heading.

Fire noticed a warm orange glow ahead on their direction. They soon came across a huge pool of bubbling, boiling cola in the middle of the cave and above it huge white Mentos hanging dangerously high on the ceiling. She then noticed a small sign next to the boiling pool.

"Diet Cola Hot Springs..." She narrowed her eyes as she read the sign, "Watch out for falling mentos?"

"Yeah check it out. Look!" Vanellope exclaimed, putting up a rock and throwing it on the bottom of the mentos. Fire watched one crack and it fell straight down into the boiling cola springs below.

Before she could even get closer, she was tagged back by Ralph's huge hands around her body. Confused, she looked back at the spring when the mento dropped, boiling hot cola bursted in the air.

Fire watched in amazement while Ralph watched in fright and jumped away from the hot cola droplets around them.

"Whoa!" Fire stuttered in awe and with a smile.

"Yup." Vanellope replied with a huge smile of her own.

"You guys! That's boiling hot diet cola!" Ralph sternly said, letting Fire go.

"It's just like magma from the volcanoes." Fire said. She noticed a little makeshift shack with a sponge cake bed nearby **(Ralph and Vanellope managed to build a another one after the battle with Turbo)** and approached it. "What's this?"

"This used to be where I lived before I met Stinkbrain over here." Vanellope said while Ralph grumbled embarrassed.

Fire looked at her and it in sadness for her. "You mean you lived here by yourself with all this garbage around you?"

"Well yeah, before my game restarted, everyone here said that I'm just a mistake and that I wasn't meant to exist." Vanellope said, remembering her miserable day when she was a glitch.

Fire frowned in sad understanding way. "I know how that feels too. Being called a fire hazard, a walking volcano, people shun you and you live alone in a dark volcano surround the fire bats and rats." Thinking back to her lonesome times in Daniel Diner.

"Yeah or being called just a bad guy and living in a dump with no friends." Ralph replied in agreement, "But when you're a bad guy, they think you're just...

"The Bad Guy who wrecks the buildings."

"The Bad who burns the lands."

They both looked at each other in surprise, Ralph gave an awkward smile so did Fire.

Vanellope and Drac smirked at their shy affection before breaking the silence. "So what's it like in your game and volcano inside?"

"Huh?" Fire exclaimed, feeling extremely confused. "But I thought you two knew what my game and volcano looked like when you came unexpectedly?"

"We were only in the hallway full of paintings in the wall and we didn't see much in your game. Just some clouds with a castle, a golden one in the ocean, a forest, and yours." Ralph replied.

"Oh well, not much. Nothing that interesting in my volcano that would make the elements suspicious about me." Fire then had a bit of concern for them. "I sure hope they'll be okay by themselves in the Game Central Station."

"Fire, you have nothing to worry about. I sure your elements can handle being on their own in the arcade okay." Ralph said, reassuring her.

Fire scoffed a bit in slight doubt about Air, Water, and Earth, "That's what Drac said when some guy from Water's land was playing pranks around my volcano on Halloween 1995 and we let the rats and vultures take care of him. And look how that turned out."

Ralph and Vanellope eyes widened in a mixture of horror, fright, and disgust. "You let a man get eaten by rats and vultures?!" Ralph exclaimed in horror.

"What? No!" Fire exclaimed in surprise and slight disgust, "They imprisoned in my fiery underground dungeon for years. You actually think a bunch of rats and hidden vultures that I lived with for 27 years devour a human being alive?"

"Yes!" Vanellope and Drac exclaimed in agreement while Ralph and Fire looked at them flabbergasted and disgust.

* * *

"No, nothing in the bedroom except that Fire definitely need to change her wardrobe." Air called out in Fire's bedroom, looking through her closet. "Earth how about the guest bedrooms?"

"Nope, there's nothing in here except more handcrafted candles, pottery vases, and paintings on the wall." Earth called out.

"Nothing that will tell us anything about Fire in either the alphabetical library or the lovely living room. Uh Water how about the kitchen?" Air called out to Water but didn't get a answer a few minutes later. "Water?"

"No nothing!" Yelled out Water with her voice sound muffled.

Air was a bit confused by the sound of Water's voice then an annoyed expression came in her face. "You better not be eating any snacks. You find anything else, Earth?" Then a few moments of silence."Earth?"

"Hey wait, where is Earth?" Water said confused.

Then they heard a giggle. Air walked out of the bedroom only to find Earth cuddling a little rat with some other bats on her shoulders and arms. "Aren't you the cutest little thing." Earth said as the rat nuzzled on her cheek.

Air groaned with impatience. "Earth this is not the time for a petting zoo." A spider blew a raspberry at her, she angrily tried to swat him but he got away easily. The spider taunted her a bit before webbing off. Air grumbled, "I hate this volcano." And soon as she said that a swarm of bats surrounded her, causing her to scream and ran with them on her tail.

Water came by eating on a turkey leg and watching the humorous commotion. Earth was babbled by what she saw. "What are you...is that a turkey leg?"

"Mm-hm," Water swallowed before she said. "For someone who can't afford or have any money for food she sure got a lot and this is literally the most lightest meat I could find in the entire flipping shore kitchen. No wonder I've been seeing those bats around our lands all the time." Water took another bite of the turkey leg. "Now we know what happened to the lambs in your land." She said with her mouth full and muffled.

Earth didn't understand that. "I'm sorry, what was that?" with a confused look on her face.

Water quickly gulped with unsettling worry since Earth cared about the animals in her land and if she knew that the more of the animals such as the sheeps, pigs, and steers were in there and cooked, she would be devastated. "Now we know where happened to the fruits in your land?"

Then they saw Air fell down on the floor face down, looking frazzled. Earth leaned down and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring the carpet texture face down." Air sarcastically replied before lifting herself off the ground."Listen up you guys, We're trying to find something that will tell us about what's going on with Fire and she's planning, not cuddling with the bats and rats or eating from her refrigerator ." Air said as she fixed her hair.

"Planning what Air?" Water said in doubt. "There's nothing usual and suspicious about this place or what's up with Fire. It has nothing here but fire bats, rats, spiders, and unique paintings on the walls." Then she looked behind them with her eyes widened. "Holy clam, talk about advanced art."

Air and Earth turned to where she was pointing and eyes were widened by what they saw. A giant handprint on the wall that had the painting of a volcano erupting.

"Whoa!" Earth exclaimed in surprise amazement.

"Wait a second, why would Fire paint a huge hand over a erupting volcano painting?" Air said in unbelievable disbelief.

Earth gave her a shrug before examining at the handprint closely. "Beats me, but it does have excellent features on the fingerprint like a real hand."

Air soon looked at the paintings and realized something. It isn't a painting, it is a real huge hand. "Wait a second! That's because it is a real hand! From someone really huge!"

"What? But that's impossible there's no one in our game who that huge." Water said in disbelief then got a little nervous thinking what if there is one. "Right?" she said nervously.

"No, but I can tell you this whoever was here was definitely from another game." Earth answered.

"Hey now we're getting somewhere," Air exclaimed with a small smile, "We gonna find out who was in the volcano."

Water scoffed under her breath with doubt. "And how are we going to do that? We're in an arcade now and who knows which of those games have a person with Donkey Kong hands."

Even Earth nodded in agreement." I agree plus the only evidence that we have is a handprint."

Air realized that they were right and sighed. "You're right." As she leaned against a door on her right and fell as it flung open. She lifted her head off to the ground to find that the room was a private study. "Oh see, here we go!" she gladly said.

* * *

"And that's why you must never try a permanent spell on animals or else you have a rat for a butler." Fire playfully explained about her mishap with a rat in her hidden potion room while Ralph and Vanellope listened in interest. "And as for the lands in my game, we got a beach, meadow, mountain, hot springs.."

"And snow?" Vanellope asked.

Fire gave her a confused glance and asked. "Snow? What's snow?"

They looked at her with a puzzled expression. "You never heard of snow?" Vanellope said

"No. Why? Should I?" Fire said, more confused than ever. What is snow and what does it do anyway

"Snow is sand that you play with except white and cold. It's usually come during wintertime. You can make a snowman with it, snow angels." As Ralph explained to soon included snowball fights.

Fire got interested and asked. "Where can we get that?"

"Well since the snow here is mostly ice cream maybe we can go to **The Winter Wonderland Games**." Vanellope said

Ralph grumbled grumpily. "Oh no, not the magic snow olympics game next to the basketball hoop."

Fire giggled a bit by Ralph's grumpiness and turned to Vanellope with a smile. "I would love that." Vanellope jumped and fist pumped in joy. Fire have been meaning to ask them something that's been eating her up for a while so she said, "Hey, there's something I been wanting to ask you, but um how did you two meet anyway? But of course if you don't want to tell me that's okay.

"Well it started like this, on the game 30th anniversary I decided that I don't want to be the bad guy anymore and be a good guy like Felix so I...game jumped.

"I found this game called Hero's Duty where you can earn a medal by climbing a building and fighting bugs. Let's just say it wasn't easy as Centipede but I managed get a medal and accidentally hatched an evil cybug. I escaped with the it in a space shuttle and that when I met this rotten little thief."

"Hey I thought it was a gold coin. remarked with a sly smile.

"And made me fell into that taffy pit and turned me into a taffy monster!" he retorted back with the same smile.

Fire giggled a bit from their antics.

"Anyway after the kid stole my medal she used it to buy her way in the Random Roster Race. But she wasn't allowed to because she was a glitch so-"

"We made a deal." Vanellope interrupted, causing Ralph to scowl at her, "that if he help me get a real kart, I'll win the race and win Stinkbrain back his medal."

Fire snickered at Vanellope's remark. "Stinkbrain?" This caused Ralph to grumbled while his face blushed red.

Anyway we broke into the Bakery," Vanellope continued, "And Ralph helped me build a kart and taught me how to drive here. Even though I hit him a few times."

Dracula snickered out loud with little squeaks before Fire scowled at him, leaving him with a pouting bat face. "You were saying?"

Oh right. After I did teach the kid how to drive, we were on our way to the race. But then King Candy came by and told me Vanellope would die if she won the race."

"Why?" Fire asked with worry as her eyes showed concern.

"Because if the game gets unplug and everyone leaves , I can't because glitches can't leave their game." Vanellope replied as a sad expression drawn on her face, knowing what had happened after that.

"I-I had to break her kart especially after she made me a medal." Ralph fighted off the tear threatening to leave his eyes. "I came back to my game and found out it was going to be unplug because I wasn't there during gaming hours. I realized then that I don't need to be a hero by winning a medal or trying to be a good guy… it's

"About being yourself even when you're labeled as a bad guy?" Fire said, surprising them as she gave them a little smile and they're looking for an explanation on how she know that. "I had that experienced before." She said with a sad expression.

Looking at her face, Ralph realized that she seemed to be upset about something. Not wanting to upset her he then said. " Well I threw the medal that King Candy gave me at the game screen and found out Vanellope was a racer until he tried to delete her code. I came back to Sugar Rush, Felix fixed Vanellope's kart, and helped her get to the racetrack.

"But the cybug that I brought multiped and invaded the game. I couldn't get Vanellope out of the game. I used the mountain as a beacon and almost sacrifice myself until the kid saved me. After Felix fixed the finish line and Vanellope crossed it, the game restarted. Now I had a friend who understood how I felt for 30 years."

Fire smiled gracefully on the story, happy that Ralph and Vanellope had found a friendship together kinda similar to hers and Drac. "Wow what a amazing and compelling yawn story." She tried to fight a yawn but failed embarrassingly, Ralph and Vanellope chuckled a bit.

"Tired Flambo?" Vanellope said before letting go a yawn of her own and feeling sleepy.

"Looks who talking President Fartfeathers." Ralph said jokily before he yawned tiredly and loud too. "I guess we could rest for a quick minute and…." But he was talking, Fire, Vanellope, and Dracula had already fell asleep near Vanellope's sponge-cake bed together. He shook his head and sighed before placing two of the candy wrapper on them.

With another huge yawn, he sat himself between the little racer and element and went into a deep sleep with the three of them together.

* * *

The elements searched around the private study in hope to find something that will tell them about the mystery handprint or Fire but found nothing.

Air looked through the drawers only to find nothing but junk. She grumbled about ready to give up hope as she said. "You girls found anything yet?"

"Nothing just some dusty old books and cobwebs." Water said yet bewildered at Earth's new hairstyle courtesy the spiders which was a mess.

Earth approached them with a black book in her hand. "All I found was more friendly spiders and this strange book."

Air took the book and looked through the pages. Turns out it was a sketchbook, she examined the artwork on them impressed. "These are pretty good, wonder what's on the last page." As she finally reached the ending page.

They all looked and had mixed feelings of amazed yet disgust and creeped out by what they seen: A heart that had smashing bricks on one side and was on fire on the other, the words spelled out **Fire+Wreck-It Ralph** in the center.

Air and Water stared at it with disgust while Earth looked at it with affectionate. " I didn't Fire could draw stuff like that." Water exclaimed in surprise and disgust. "And who's Wreck-It Ralph?"

"My guess is our mystery giant." Air said as she placed the sketchbook down on the desk with her eyes widened, feeling creeped out. She then walked towards a huge black wardrobe and opened it. "I think we getting closer to our search as this wardrobe is filled with feather collars and creepy beak headpieces.

Water and Earth peered at the closet then their eyes widened in fright. "Uh Air, these feathers aren't collars." Water said

"And these aren't headpieces." Earth replied with her voice shivering in fear.

Air glanced at them confused before looking at the wardrobe again and realized the truth with her eyes widened opened; A huge flock of fire vultures and crow flew out.

The elements screamed as the birds scattered around the room. Thinking quick, Earth opened the door and they flew out the room.

Air sighed in relief with the top of her hair was slightly messed up, "When did the game gave Fire fire vultures and crows?"

Water quickly recovered from the attack and said, "I think we should leave now." This made Earth nodded eagerly.

"Come on girls. We gotten this far why stop now." Air disagreed as she fixed her hair. "I told you we can handle this." She said with no worry.

"That's what the guy in my land said when he was playing pranks around this volcano on Halloween 1995 and look how that turned out for him?" Water scoffed.

Air and Earth eyes widened in a mixture of horror and disgust."W-what happened to him?" Earth asked in fright.

"Some say he was left for the rats and vultures, but heck how should I didn't know." Water said, leaning against the desk with Air. Water accidentally pressed on a bat bust which unhatched a trapdoor underneath where they stood, causing them to fall and scream.

"Girls!" Earth shouted down at the trapdoor, covering her mouth with her hands with concern as tear formed on her eyes.

* * *

Waking up, Ralph's eyes slowly opened only to see Vanellope with the narrow smirk and Dracula smirking on top of her head.

"Good morning love birdies. Hoped you enjoyed Ralph as your pillow Flambo."

Fire opened her eyes slowly and confused until they widened opened along with Ralph's as they both realized Fire's head was on Ralph's chest and he had his hands around her, holding her close.

They quickly removed each other and stood up with their heart beating rapidly. Ralph rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment as Fire looked away in embarrassment.

Vanellope and Drac laughed. "I wish I brought a camera so I can picture this lovey moment."

Ralph felt his temper rise up a bit. "Hey cut it off kid!"

"Okay Romeo." Vanellope said, laughing.

"How long have we been sleeping?" Fire asked.

"All night. The arcade will be opened in 20 minutes." Vanellope replied.

"What?!" Fire and Ralph responded. In a hurry, Vanellope drove them off of the Diet Cola Mountain and near the bridge where they said their goodbyes and ran off to their game.

* * *

Air and Water in their beautiful swimsuits, relaxing peaceful in Sunrise Beach ,which was next to Sunset Beach, and sunbathing on beach chairs.

"Ahh, what a beautiful day it is!" Air said with her eyes closed, relaxing. "The white sand, the blue water..."

"And the sun." Water said, laying back with her arms crossed behind her head.

"Yeah that's glorious yellow sun." Air said. "So fiery and burning, burning, burning..." She then began to panicked when she felt a real burning sensation. "BURNING!"

"Something really is burning!" Water screeched out.

Earth came to their vision with a nervous look on their face and said. "You two picked a bad place and time to take a nap."

"Huh?" The two elements woke up and saw they're near the lava moat where their top or end of their hair was on fire. They got up screaming.

Air ran around trying to put her hair out while Water easily put hers out with her powers and did the same to Air. They both sighed in relief yet rubbed their heads tiredly.

"What happened?" Water asked.

"How did we get outside?" Air asked.

"You two fell into a trapdoor that led you outside the volcano." Earth answered. "Now may we please leave? The arcade is opening in a few minutes."

Despite how close they were on finding out about this Wreck-It fellow, they agreed to head back to their lands. By the time they left, Fire came back and the day went on like nothing happened well almost.

* * *

After the arcade closed, Fire was busying sewing up some coats in her sewing room for Ralph and Vanellope as a gift. She finished up hers: a red coat with black fur trim collar and hood and black and white fire patterns, white tanktop, black pants, dark brown boots, and white gloves. She finally finished them and walked out of the volcano with Dracula on her shoulder with a cute little hat on him that she made.

Walking through Earth's land, Dracula screeched to Fire, pointing at something. Confused, Fire turned to what Dracula was pointing and saw she forgot to patched up the sleeve on Ralph's coat. Luckily for her, she brought a needle and thread and began stitching up the sleeve. But she wasn't paying attention on where she was walking and so doing so she bumped hard on a surfboard carried by Water who was walking by with Earth and her squirrel , Almonds.

Water and Earth was surprised to see Fire wearing winter clothes and sewing a strange huge blanket. "Oh sorry girls, I didn't see ya." Fire apologized.

"Oh it's okay Fire." Earth said then she asked out of curiosity. "What's with the blanket?"

"Oh this isn't a blanket. It's actually a coat for my friend who I really need to get going to the Game Central Station." Fire said.

"Game Central Station?" Water exclaimed in question.

"It's where you can leave your game and go to another game until the arcade opens. Now if you excuse me I really gonna go." Fire said as she ran off to Sunpoint Mountain.

Water and Earth watched Fire leave off to the mountain. Thinking nothing less, they shrugged it off and went off on their way. That is until Water had a realization. "Wait a minute! A huge coat equals huge hands and huge hands equal huge person!"

"Huh?" Earth said.

"Remember that handprint we saw last night?" Water asked Earth who nodded yes, "A coat that big for someone must be for that Wreck-it guy who's name we found in that sketchbook."

Earth gasped as she knew what that mean. "You mean..Fire has a boyfriend?!"

"Probably." Water replied

'I'm so happy for her.' Even though Earth was afraid of Fire, she still believe that no one should be alone not even a bad guy and she thought maybe Fire isn't that bad especially the talk she had with some of the bats and rats in the volcano

"Well maybe so. But that still doesn't explain the weird occurrences with her." Water said, rubbing her chin in a thinking mood. **[1]** "By the way she was dressed, she must be going to a game with snow so if we find the snowy game, we find this Wreck-It, and if we find Wreck-It, and find Fire." then she smirked smugly. "Oh yeah it's all coming together."

Despite Earth's protest, she and Water headed off to the spa where Air was at in her land called Peaceful Cloudy Day Spa. The spa was a light blue and purple huge cloud with gemstone decor on the outside with a sign. The inside had a waiting room with a reception desk and people waiting, steam room, mud bath, a jacuzzi, massage tables, and a mineral water swimming pool. There was young spa people assisting the customers from each three lands.

The setting was peaceful with spa music until Water bursted opened the door and ran to the steam room with Earth on her tail, apologizing to the receptionist for the distribution. Water opened the steam room door wide open, letting out some steam.

 **[1]** "Air!" Water exclaimed.

"What?" Air shouted in anger as the steam faded away, revealing the beast beneath it. Air was wearing a white bathrobe with pink trim and tie around her waist, her face had the same ghastly green facial mask with cucumber slices on her eyes and her hair wrapped around in a towel with a few strands falling out.

"AHHHH!" Water, Earth, Almonds,and a nearby blue male masseuse carrying hot towels screamed and/or squealed in fright at the hideous monster of beauty treatment before them.

"MY EYES!I'm blind!" Water shouted, covering her eyes in fright.

"For the love of everything, somebody poke my eyes out!" The masseuse begged with a Swedish accent, shielding his eyes with a hot towel.

"This better be cucumber-lime facial/ sauna spa treatment distributing good." Air growled as she took off one of the cucumber, showing her angry, blue, glaring eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter after the long waiting and have a wonderful summer like I am. Since school is over, I can be able to write the chapter without any work.**

 **[1] Yes of course the references are from The Emperor's New Groove which is my all-time favorite movie where Kronk interrupt "Yzma's beauty sleep".**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back with the new chapter of _A Fiery Heart_ :). Sorry for the almost a month delay, trying to put the finishing touch on this chapter. Once again, I like to thank you all so much for the favs, follows, and reviews Remember I do not own _Wreck It Ralph_ of the characters, they belong to _Disney._ But I do own the Ocs and the game, The Winter Wonderland Games.**

 **Chapter 8: What a Bad Snowy Day**

* * *

Ralph and Vanellope waited patiently for Fire in the Game Central Station. The station was full of characters since it was Saturday and the arcade won't open Sunday. Vanellope hopped on Ralph's right shoulder, looking for Fire.

"See her anywhere?" Ralph asked.

"No..oh wait there she is." Vanellope said, noticing Fire and Dracula coming their way, wearing winter clothing and holding two strange wrapped up items and a satchel.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Fire apologized, giving them a sheepish smile. "I walked into Water and Earth on my way."

"Oh no, that's okay! We're just glad you're here." Ralph said.

Fire glanced at the two gifts she had behind her back, took a deep breath, and pulled them out nervously with her hands shaking. "I uh got you guys something." As she handed each one to Ralph and Vanellope.

"Oh what is it?" Vanellope asked excitedly and opened it like a Christmas present so did Ralph. "Huh?" she exclaimed in confusion as it reveal to be a coat that was mint green candy striped like her stockings with red fur collar with two dangling pom pom and hood : one regular candy striped and the other double striped.

Ralph's huge coat was red, red orange, and orange plaid like his shirt with light brown fur inside of the coat and collar. "Huh?" Ralph exclaimed.

Fire explained to them in an awkward and nervous manner. "I don't know anything about snow, but I heard some stuff about winter from the customers at Daniel's Diner and how cold it is, and I wasn't sure you two have any winter clothing coded in... I know it's kinda messy since I never made anything for anybody before or sew in a while...and I kinda made the coats a little too big so... here you go?" She finished with a sheepish smile.

They both put on the coats. To Ralph's relief, it fitted him perfectly without tearing and he can zip it up all the way. "This is wonderful!" Ralph said, causing Fire to blush.

"I LOVE IT!" Vanellope happily exclaimed, causing Fire to smile.

This was the first time ever that Fire have ever made something for someone and hearing and seeing their smiles made Fire what she strangely feels: happy.

"Ready to go ya lovebirds?" Vanellope said with sly smile.

Ralph and Fire both smiled in cocky way. "Ready if you are Baroness Boogerface." Ralph said as they headed off to Winter Wonderland Games.

* * *

But unknown to them, the elements and Earth's squirrel, Almonds have gotten on the train to the station. When they got up, their eyes widened in amazement at the surrounding and characters walking around, in and out the main area of the Game Central Station.

"Wow!" Earth exclaimed.

"You're kidding?!" Air uttered with her mouth hanging out, Almonds closed it for her.

"Holy sea cow!" Water shouted in excitement, "This place is huge!"

They soon step foot through the gate, the alarm rang out. They yelped in fright as the Surge Protector zapped.

"Step aside please, random security check." The Surge Protector said, looking at his hologram clipboard.

"Random security check?" Water confusedly uttered.

The surge protector looked up from his clipboard and finally noticed them. He offered them a sheepish smile. "Ahm… excuse me madams', you three must be the new good guys from the diner. Name please?"

"Uh.. Air, Water, and Earth." Air said, directing him to each other.

"Where are you coming from?" He asked again.

"Uh our game, The Forces of Elements." Water answered.

"And where ya three heading?"

"Uh the thing is, sir. This is actually our first time here." Earth explained with a sheepish smile.

Air soon asked, "But is there any chance a red woman with flaming hair came by with a huge blanket?"

"Yeah!" The surge protector said as he directed them to the floor of the Game Central Station, they followed on foot as he continued explaining. "She went into this blizzardy game with that Wreck-It and Von Schweetz." He soon zapped away.

The elements looked at The Winter Wonderland gate with curiosity. "Winter Wonderland Games?" Air said then turned to Water, "Seems like a snow filled land to melt."

"Well let's not jump to conclusions Air." Earth said in a motherly manner, "She is going to this game with this Wreck-It mister and Von Schweetz."

"Maybe but we're still going in. Especially since someone disturbed and made me cancel my usual spa treatment." Air glared at Water angrily.

Water shivered and scoffed in disgustedly horror at what they saw earlier. "You call that horror show we witnessed with our own eyes a spa treatment. Your face was scary enough make someone hate eating or seeing cucumbers."

Air rolled her eyes and said. " Well it doesn't matter because we're going."

Water looked at her with a deadpanned expression. "And I guess you don't have any winter coats for this situation huh?"

Air gave her a sly smile and said, "Water come on, you two should know me already." As she pulled three winter clothing and boots out of nowhere.

"Yeah yeah we know. Fashionably prepared." Water said in a dull tone as they walked in the surge.

Nearby, Zangief and saw them walked through the surge, mostly looking affectionately at Earth who looked so dazzling. "Woo! Serve me up for the new game." M. Bison exclaimed.

* * *

The train ride to The Winter Wonderland Games was pleasant, they sat together. The train soon pulled them up on the platform. As they got up, their eyes widened at the snowy wonder upon them. There was a village with houses and stores, a snowy forest not too far from the village, and a huge stadium. But the masterpiece of the game was the magnificent castle that was made out of ice. They gaped for a minute before Vanellope excitedly break the silence.

"Come on, let's go!" Vanellope said, grabbing their friends and pulling them out of train.

Fire and Ralph laughed, "Okay okay kid. " Ralph said

"Where to? The village?" Fire asked

"Nah, no time for snow in civilization." Vanellope replied while opening her little arms, indicating to the woods. "What you want Flambo is the real winter experience."

Fire were a little uncertain about the woods as bad guy and element they can senses something strange in the forest. "Are you sure it's a good idea to go in the woods? I mean who knows what lurks there." Fire said.

Ralph gave her a reassuring smile, hold her hand, and said. "Don't worry Fire, we won't be long there. We'll just find a spot in the woods, play for a couple of hours, and head back home."

Fire felt more comfortable now especially with Ralph's hand wrapped around hers, and soon she agreed. They headed off to the woods.

As they made their way deep into the woods, they noticed there are two different paths in the middle of the woods.

"Which path should we go?" Wreck it Ralph said.

Drac tried listening for a strange sound to senses danger with his bat hearing. He heard some wolf howling from the left side and nothing on the right. He squeaked to Fire. "Drac said that way." Fire said, pointing to the right. Thinking nothing more, they went to the right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Air, Water, and Earth had arrived at the game and were in the woods themselves with winter clothing.

Air was wearing a knee length, pink coat with fluffy, light pink fur trims on the collar and sleeves, a dark pink belt around her waist with a diamond, and rounds of diamonds as buttons. She also wore matching pink boots, dark pink mittens, a pink hat with light pink fur trim, and fluffy pink earmuffs. Her hair was down and curly.

Water had on a white tank top, dark blue seaweed jacket and pants, and a pair of black shoes and seaweed socks. She also had green seaweed gloves, scarf, and earmuffs with sponges.

Earth wore a turquoise jacket with white faux pas fur trim and dark turquoise leaf patterns under her flowing pink dress, and matching turquoise boots. She also wore a white mittens, light turquoise eyeshadow, and a pink beret with a snowflake. Her hair was in a long side ponytail.

They soon came across the two paths.

"Which way should we go?" Water asked. But as she said that, they heard wolf howling on the left side and got a little frightened.

"Right side!" Earth yelped in fright and ran to the right path.

"I'm with you tots!" Water said, running with Earth.

"Right we go!" Air said, following them.

* * *

Ralph, Vanellope, Fire, and Dracula soon came upon a nice spot in the woods. Fire looked around confused and curious at the ground. She bended down on the ground, took out her right glove, and picked up a bit of snow. It was briefly cold to the touch until it melted in her hand. She placed her glove back in her hand.

"Hmm wonder what do people do with snow?" She thought to herself.

Then she felt a snowball hit her in the back. Fire looked around for the culprit and saw Dracula whistle a innocent tone. With a smirk, Fire made herself a snowball and threw it at Dracula, who moved out of the way and the snowball hit Ralph's chest.

"Hey!" Ralph said in a playful way. He made a snowball of his own and threw it at Fire but missed and hit Dracula.

"Ha you missed me!" Fire said in triumph then felt a snowball hit her back again so did Ralph. They saw Vanellope whistled innocently. And pretty soon, a playful snowball fight began with laughter.

* * *

The elements wandered around the woods . They were a little frightened by their surroundings of owl hooting and animals peeking out of the trees and bushes at them.

"I'm starting to doubt Fire and her friends would come in a place like this." Earth said, shivering in fear.

Air looked down at the ground for any footprints until a cold sting hit her in the back of the head. She angrily look around for the culprit, she sees Water looking away with an innocent look and smug smile.

With a angry smirk of her own, Air used her magic to lift up some snow, formed them into snowballs, and launched them at Water, whose eyes and jaw widened open.

"Oh fins!", the only words Water uttered before being buried in snow.

Air blew her nails and wiped her hands with a sly smile and chuckled. "Don't mess with the element of air."

"Think fast Air!" She heard behind her and in a instant she was buried in snow by a huge snowball.

She and Water pulled themselves out of their snow heap to find Earth's giggling and smiling with Almonds on her shoulder.

"Oops. Sorry!" Earth said.

Air shook the snow off her coat while Water looked at Earth with disbelief and said, "How in the world did you make a snowball that big?"

Earth smiled with pride as she said, "Well some people can't just make small things all the time you know."

"Girls can we just focus on what we're supposed to be doing?" Air said in a sickly sweet tone. "Like finding Fire." As she gritted her teeth.

"Come on Air, lightened up." Water said. "We're in another game besides we already went through enough in Fire's volcano well if Earth count. Could you at least relaxes like Earth is?" But when she turned around, Earth was gone except for Almonds.

"Earth?" Air exclaimed with worry as the two elements scanned around for her.

Thinking Earth must be playing, Water slightly playfully and mostly worryingly said, "Come on Earth, enough playing games. Come out!" But there was no answer, this made them even more concerned.

"Oh no no no no noo!" They said in unison and worry.

"Alright Water!" As Air placed her hands on Water's shoulders and explained. "Let's stay calm. We'll find Earth, she couldn't have gone fa..." Then Almonds jumped up and off her head and ran off.

"Hey hey hey! Almonds wait! Come back!" They called out but Almonds was way far in a distance.

"Where is he going?" Air said.

Water then realized something that she learned from Earth. "Oh yeah, Almonds does that whenever Earth is missing or when he senses danger. Animal instincts."

"Well if its a missing Earth, does he come back with her?" Air asked.

"Yeah probably." Water shrugged them she was something that made her scared. "Uh Air?"

"What?" Air asked. Water pointed at the sky that was getting darker and cloudier. "Oh no, a blizzard is coming." The storm began to blew hard with snow and wind. And it wasn't making it better for them to see.

"Air, can you stop the blizzard with your powers?" Water said, shielding herself with arms

Air looked away nervously while protecting herself from the wind, "Uhh?"

"Uh what?" Water angrily asked.

"I just don't think I can control a weather like that." Air answered.

Water was in disbelief on her friend of the sky. "What?!", she exclaimed, "You're the element of air! Your whole entire life is about control and creating storms, rains, thunder, and BLIZZARDS!"

"Well yeah except we're in different game and this blizzard is too powerful for me since it's how-you-say not my blizzard." Air said with a sheepishly look then said again. "Besides what's your excuse?"

* * *

After a few snowball fights and snow angels, they were building a snowman together with some nearby branches and stones they found for the arms, mouth, eyes, and nose. Fire was putting the last button on the snowman and finally they finished.

"Voila!" Vanellope exclaimed.

Fire smiled and laughed happily. Ralph looked at her and was glad that she was having a great time especially when he's spending time with her. Then he felt it getting colder. Vanellope felt it too and began to shiver.

Fire noticed it , began to get worry, and asked while rubbing their shoulders. "Are you two okay?"

Ralph gave her a reassuring smile and said. "Yeah, it just feels a little colder."

But Fire wasn't fooled, she looked up and noticed that a blizzard is coming. "Looks like a blizzard's coming." She knew right away she need to get them out of here. "Already guys, hold tight! I'm gonna teleport us out of her..." But before she can even try to hold their hands, the wind blew really hard nearly knocking her off her feet.

With the wind blowing at his face, Ralph quickly hold Vanellope in his arms close to protect her. Fire pulled her hood with Dracula flying into it. They were soon on their way to find shelter since they couldn't stay in the blizzard for long and Fire couldn't obviously teleport them in a weather this strong.

* * *

"What's my excuse?!" Water exclaimed with anger and annoyed. She and Air found a cave nearby and took refuge in it. They were bickering about each other while Water was glowing blue and Air was glowing pink.

"Snow melts into water and it's practically made out of water." Air said.

Water was trying to make a fire while saying, "Yeah when water vapors in the air freeze before they can turn into water. And that happens when the temperature in the clouds are very cold, which happens to be you and your powers, Ms. Brought-us-in-this-situation-in-the-first-place."

"What? " Air shouted.

"You're the one who wanted to find out Fire's 'evil' plan in the beginning." Water said, still couldn't build a fire.

"Well, I didn't wanna find out today!" Air said, "You're the one who found out more about this Wreck-It guy, I just wanted a relaxing spa treatment with a seaweed wrap and deep tissue massage."

Water finally set a fire and scoffed to herself, "I never knew seaweed couldn't be use for air-dry skin."

"I heard that!" Air protested. "But I bet you were planning on creating tidal waves to make hot surfer dudes loses their swim trunks like you always do, weren't ya?"

Water gasped in shock then got angry and said with her arms cross. "I am not saying another word with you this moment until we get out of the mess and find Earth, startingv right now."

"Fine." Air replied with her arms crossed

But then the wind from outside blew into the cave and put out the fire and made them shiver. "So cold." Air said with shivering teeth.

"I-I g-guess all we can do is stay here for the night until the storm is over." Water said as they huddled around each other.

"Y-yeah, let's hope Earth and Fire are okay. Wherever they are." Air said. "Good-goodnight W-Water."

"Good-goodnight A-Air!" Water said as they shivered through the long cold night.

* * *

Walking through the hard blizzard, Fire squinted her eyes, trying to see through the snow storm. She soon spotted a cave nearby. "I see a cave!"

Wreck-It Ralph saw it too and said. "I see it too! We can stay there until the storm is over." As they made their way into the cave.

It was very pitch black, making it hard to see anything, with leaky stalactites and rocks on the ground.

"I can't see anything." Vanellope said.

"Here let me." Fire said as her whole entire body began to glow a golden color.

Ralph and Vanellope jumped back a bit in flabbergasted, shocked, and amazed by this new feature of Fire. But the most amazed was Vanellope who said with a toothy smile "Whoa you're glowing! Cool, how do you do that?"

Fire got a little bashful but explained. "Oh it's just a natural glow we elements have in us. Sometimes it activates whenever we're in a pitch dark place or whenever we want to."

"Cool!" Vanellope exclaimed.

While they were talking, Ralph found some sticks and placed them down to make a makeshift campfire set. "Fire if you please?" He said gentlemanly.

Fire blushed and smiled as she set the sticks on fire with her powers. "With pleasure." Soon they huddled around the fire, Vanellope felt so warm and comfortable she fell fast asleep with Dracula on her head.

Fire began to feel bad about not getting them out of here and getting them stuck here. Ralph noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Fire said, trying to cover her face by turning her head away.

But Ralph can see that she was lying. He had the look 30 years ago. He placed his right hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Fire you can tell me anything. I'll understand."

"There's nothing to talk about. This conversation is over. I'm fine." Fire said as she got upset and turned her body away from him.

Ralph kept on trying to comfort her about something that was bothering her and was to her side. "Fire, you're not. You're blocking."

"I'm not blocking!" Fire kept insisting, moving away from Ralph again.

"Yes you are." Ralph said, moving to her side again.

"Ralph just stop it." Fire soon got angry and upset.

"Just tell me bothering you?"

"MYSELF!" Fire shouted in a hurt tone.

Ralph was quickly silent by Fire's outburst and didn't know what to think next. "Then tell me why you feel like yourself is bothering you?"

Fire stayed silent a few minutes, hugging her knees to her chest. Ralph waited patiently for her to respond, hearing fire crackle.

Fire took a deep breath and explained. "I'm bothered by myself because I am danger to you and Vanellope."

"What are talking about? You're not a danger to us." Ralph said.

"Yes I am! I wasn't able to teleport us out of here and I brought us to this blizzard with my foolish curiosity of snow. " Fire said in a upset tone.

"Fire the blizzard wasn't your fault, it could have happened anytime in the game just unexpected." Ralph tried to tell her in a comforting manner.

"It still doesn't manner, I'm a danger to everyone who see you. For all my life, when people look at me, they ran and screamed 'Ahh! the evil element of fire has come to kill us all.' Before I met you guys on the first day, I thought I could finally make friends but apparently I thought wrong. Especially when I was told I'm just a bad guy who set our lands on fire! I'm nothing and will be always be a danger to people who see you." Fire said with her eyes getting watery. "I'm starting to think I am a hazard to you guys and maybe I'm meant to be lonely." As she hugged her knee to her chest tighter.

Then she felt a sudden warmth around her, she looked down and saw Ralph holding her close with his hands around her waist. She then turned to Ralph who gave her a small smile of comfort.

"Listen to me Fire. Just because you're a bad guy doesn't mean you're a bad guy. You're a wonderful, kind person who care about the ones you love. You even quickly thought about teleporting us out of here immediately to protect us. You're not a danger to us. Why did you think Vanellope wanted to visit your volcano in the first place?"

"Because it was a dark and gloomy place to explore?" Fire said.

"Because she knew that just because it was evil looking doesn't mean it wasn't really evil like you're not. You are an amazing person who we're glad we came to."

Fire looked at him wide-eyed with shock spread across her face. Then she slowly smiled, tears streaming in her eyes. All of a sudden, she sprung onto him, hugging him tight. Ralph's face immediately went scarlet red as he found himself gently hugging Fire back.

"Thank you Ralph." Fire said as her eyes got droopy and sleepy and soon she pulled asleep.

Ralph smiled as he held onto her a little tighter. "Goodnight Fire." As he placed a small kiss on her forehead and went fast asleep.

Fire felt a warm feeling touched her forehead which made her smile in her sleep and began to dream peacefully with Ralph in her vision.

Unnoticed by them, Vanellope and Dracula were listening and peeking into their conversation. When they saw Ralph giving Fire a kiss on the forehead goodnight, they fist bump each other in triumph before they all sleep through the snow stormy night.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright that's it for chapter 8 and just so you know I'm not sorry for leaving you cliffhangers because the next chapter is going to be a side-story for two new characters who will be introduced especially after I posted an art on them. And I bet you're all excited about the Wreck-It Ralph sequel in 2018 like I, PureAngelDragon713, and Wreck-It Ariel are. Have a good time and keep on wrecking.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, It's HeartQueen14 again. I am so sorry for being so late with this chapter. I have a lot of things going on in my life that causing me Writer's Block (almost), but I am back and here with the new chapter of _A Fiery Heart._ I hope you enjoy it. ****I do not own _Wreck It Ralph_ of the characters, they belong to _Disney._ But I do own the Ocs and the game, The Winter Wonderland Games. Plus there's a little hint.**

 **Chapter 9: A Different Plot**

* * *

In the village of the Winter Wonderland Games, a café called Cozy Cocoa that was a gigantic mug on the outside but inside was a nice cozy place with tables, chairs, and bean bags. There was a large check-in counter as well was there a small cake display. The employees were wearing yellow striped aprons with a steaming mug on it and had cupcake hats on their heads. People were enjoying themselves.

Each citizens of the game has pale skins that was in shades of colors which match their own unique ways since they had all kinds of names that starts with either Snow, Frost, Ice, or Cold, and ends with anything. But there was two people in the game who are more unique than the others.

The girl with pale skin,short, spiky, messy, platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and multiple piercing on her ears who was working a cocoa order was named Frostbite, an employee of Cozy Cocoa. She may look normal but there was one thing about her that the citizens of the game don't: her elf ears and frozen frostbite fingers. There have been rumors that she was a technical mistake in the game or a character whose game was plugged and she lived her now. But she knew these rumors weren't true but that's another tale to be told.

Frostbite was filling up a cup of hot chocolate for an order. She went to the condiments department but saw that the whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and mint leaves were missing.

"What the? Where the snow is the ingredients?" Frostbite said as she left to find them.

Unknown to Frostbite, a man with slight pale skin, black hair, small goatee, and golden eyes who was wearing a dark brown jacket with wolf fur trims on the collar, a black shirt, dark jeans, and black boots plus he wasn't wearing an apron. But there was a few things about him that was even more unique than anyone else in the game even than Frostbite: His wolf ears, tail, and fangs. His story is similar to Frostbite's. He had the ingredients in his hands which he added in the hot chocolate before adding the whipped cream on it.

"Hey! what are you doing here?" An pale green employee with dark green hair stirring up cake batter said, "You don't work here."

The werewolf guy rolled his eyes and said. "You just keep stirring away, grass dude. Don't mind me." As he took a sip of the hot chocolate.

A female customer with pale red skin, dark red and pink hair, dark green eyes, and wearing dark red, pink, and green winter clothing and striped stockings approached the counter. "Hey aren't you Ice Howl? The guy who lives with Frostbite in the Enchanted Winter Forest? Since when did you started wor-"

"I'm not working here!" Ice howl quickly silent her, grabbed the collar of her jacket, and whispered. "See I just snuck in here to get some info, get free food, mess with Frostbite if you know what I'm saying."

"But why?" She asked.

"Oh nothing Frozen Cherry, just because to find some interesting on what's going on in the stadium." He said then cocked his eyebrows flirty. "So what about you gorgeous? Anything new?"

Frozen Cherry got wooed as she blushed deep red "Gorgeous? I-I.." Then she swooned and fainted. Heh, a typical fan girl.

"Ice Howl?!" He heard a yell behind him. He turned around to see an annoyed Frostbite with a rolling pin. He wasn't unfazed and smirked a cocky look. "Hey Cold Fingers, what's shakin?"

"I should be asking you that. What are you doing here?" Frostbite said in irritation.

"Relaxes, I'm just here to hang out with you and the employees." Ice Howl said. Probably steal some cupcakes.

"You don't work here anymore." Frostbite replied.

A pale yellow female employee who was baking the cupcakes said. "Hey, didn't he used to work here as that real screwed-up mascot?"

Ice Howl's eyes widened as Frostbite's face grew a sly grin. "Yup and I got the evidence right here." As she pulled a small video camera and showed it to her and the other nearby employees.

It showed Ice Howl wearing a huge cocoa mug costume while holding two extra large cupcakes with two wolf pups on each side holding cupcakes: one was black with patches of white fur and the other was white with patches of black fur. Ice Howl could only watched in embarrassment and horror as they watched the video.

 _Warm up like mocha._

 _Sweet up like cupcakes_

 _Eat at Cozy Cocoa_

 _Cause I got some sweet cakes for you._

They soon burst into laughter as Ice Howl grumbled in embarrassment. "Blast me with spaceship man! That was hilarious!" Frostbite laughed out with tears in her eyes and clenching her stomach.

"SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLES, DIRT PIE!" Ice Howl shouted, throwing a cup of hot coffee at one of the green employee's face. The green employee screamed in pain at the stinging beverage.

"Only if you're serving up your cupcakes. Too bad you got fired." Frostbite taunted.

"I wasn't fired for your information. I just refused to lose my dignity unlike someone I know." Ice Howl said. "At least I'm not the one who going to sneak in the training center of the stadium."

"Shhh! Quiet!" Frostbite shushed, quickly covering Ice Howl's mouth.

She laughed nervously as everyone in the shop looked at them with confused expressions, "Would you excuse for a moment?" Frostbite said as she escorted herself and Ice Howl out of the store. She then turned to him with a death glare.

"Listen you werewolf boy! If you blab out my plans to get into game during gaming hours. I will make your life a living hell!"

But Ice Howl wasn't scared by Frostbite's threat and gave her a deadpanned look. "And how is living with you not a living hell already?"

Frostbite grumbled as she too admit living with him for 10 years has been a nightmare for her too but it's something they got to be put with ."Anyway I need you to take my place in the shop while I get in the stadium." Frostbite said.

"Mh-hm, and why should I?" Ice Howl with a smug smile. "I quit. Remember, Nip Fingers?"

"I know.." Frostbite said, soon she grew a smug smile of her own, "Which is why I told Mr. Winter Mint to rehire you." Her grin grew wider as Ice Howl stared at disbelief. "Yeah, I told him that you work for one whole day for me until my working hours are over and take my place for me. And he was practically begging for me to take you back since you were a awesome mascot we had. So welcome back."

"W-What?" Ice Howl exclaimed.

Frostbite smirked with smug as she then said, "Yup, a win." She pointed to her, "And a lose, brother." pointing to Ice Howl.

They then heard some sudden laughing next to them. They saw a pale mint green man with brown hair and eyes wearing mint green, dark green, brown, and white leafy clothing , laughing outside the door of the shop.

"Hahaha! She got you good,son!" Winter Mint laughed out as he approached Ice Howl. "You're rehired boy, which means you're gonna need this and your uniform." As he took Frostbite's apron and hat off her, placed them on Ice Howl, and gave him the cupcake costume.

Frostbite bawled in laughter while Ice Howl frowned. Frostbite went on her way but turned her back and shouted out to him."Have fun, Sweet cakes!"

* * *

Inside the huge stadium was even bigger as it was outside, warmness filled it along with fresh cut grass, and, seats and bench around the stadium. The players were training with their special skills of the game: hockey, ice skating, ice archery, dragon riding, bobsledding, and skiing. Some of the dragons riders and their dragons were training in the air. The center of the stadium itself can change it's form into a hockey field or a huge ice rink.

While nobody was looking, Frostbite snuck in the locker room and changed into one of an archery uniform: a sleeveless, turtleneck, dress that light blue on the sides and white in the center, her black belt with a snowflake buckle and spikes, black leggings, and matching boots with black laces. She also had a armband on her right arm, a blue and white visor, and black fingerless gloves. She covered her ears a bit and grabbed a nearby bow and some arrows.

Frostbite carefully made her way to the field and into the archery group who was listening to the game's #1 archery players, Ice Arrow and his sister Ice Bow. Both of them had pale skin, light blue eyes, and a dust of freckles except Ice Arrow had short brown hair and Ice Bow had red curly hair in a ponytail. Ice arrow wore a dark teal archey uniform with silver armor and brown boots while Ice Bow wore a similar dark teal archery uniform but with a bronze armor and brown boots. Both had bows and arrow around their backs.

Ice Arrow was talking stern with the archers. "Alright, listen up everyone. Just because tomorrow is going to be Sunday doesn't mean we can't stop training for Monday."

Frostbite nervously merged in with the group, feeling sweaty. "Hey hey, what are we all going over here?"

She soon regret her words as the archers looked at her; but to her luck, one of the female archers with light yellow skin and long pink hair with lighter pink highlight wearing a light turquoise, pink, and bright green archery uniform with turquoise earphones with lemons on them, asked. "Yeah, what are we doing here again?"

Ice Bow sighed in annoyment as she explained, "We are here for training, Snow Lemon and-", Then she noticed something not foot. "Wait a minute, it seems there are more of us in the archery group than usually."

This made Frostbite nerve-wrecking nervous than ever before. "There's supposed to be 8 of us." One of the female archers commented as the others nodded in agreement.

Ice Arrow then counted all of the archery including him and his sister. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8! Heh, nevermind."

Frostbite let out a breath of relief. It was good luck for her since the original 8th archer player was sick and had similarity to her to the clothes.

Ice Bow blew the whistle around her neck and said. "Alright archers, to your training position!" As she blew the whistle again, the archers including Frostbite ran to the archery training obstacle course.

"Snow Poison, you're up first!" Ice Arrow commanded.

 **(1)** A female archer with light purple skin, green eyes, purple hair with a light purple and green hair streak in her hair that was tied into a odango hairstyle, wearing a purple, silver, and magenta archery uniform smirked at the other archers as she ran fast over the hedges, swinged past the mud pit with the ropes, made it to the archery stand where she managed to do a impressed flip, grabbed her arrows, and shot three arrow into the target (two missed, one hit the target).

Snow Poison gave the archers a smug smirk from behind. They were unimpressed except for Frostbite who jaw dropped at her incredible skills.

"Hey Blondie, you're next!" Ice Bow called out to Frostbite.

Frostbite quickly ran to the tracks. But unfortunately, she tripped over some of the hedges, the last one she face-planted on the ground. The archers, Ice Arrow, Ice Bow, and Snow Poison winced in sympathy for her as she got up. Frostbite swinged through the mud pit,but almost slipped on the post but luckily hold on with her foot. Finally she made it up to the post where impatient Snow Poison waits for her.

"It's about time!" Snow Poison exclaimed.

"Well sorry, I was just trying to adjust myself to this high post." Frostbite sarcastically said with annoyment. She tried to grab the arrow strapped to her back but dropped them. The archers grunted impatiently as Frostbite tried to shoot an arrow with the bow but keep missed the target.

Frostbite was down to her last arrow, she carefully balanced the arrow as she pointed it to the target. "Carefully, carefully-" Then suddenly she heard a loud crash with her sharp elf hearing which caused her to lose focus on the arrow and it shoot up in the air and into the Dark Winter Forest. She winced as she slowly turned to see the disappointed face of the archers.

"So, is a second choice in place?" She asked sheepishly. Of course she knew that answer would be a no.

Ice Arrow, Ice Bow, and the archers huddled around each other in a private conservation from Frostbite. They soon turned to her and Ice Bow was the first to speak.

"We think you would be better off working at Cozy Cocoa than here." She said. Frostbite sighed in despair as she dropped her bow with her head down and left the stadium.

* * *

When his (or Frostbite) shift was over, Ice Howl walked his way to the Enchanted Winter Forest still wearing the cupcake costume. His nose sensed Frostbite's scent, he turned to find her walking very slow behind him.

"Hey Nip Fingers, how did it go?" Ice Howl asked but didn't get no took the left path through the forest. They soon heard a low growl coming from nowhere. The growls grew louder and louder. Then all of a sudden, two small wolf pups came out of the shadows, barking happily at them.

Frostbite and Ice Howl smiled in a welcoming way. "Ice Cream!" Ice howl exclaimed happily as the black wolf pup with white patch of fur jumped into his welcoming arms.

"Snow Cone!" Frostbite exclaimed as the white wolf pup with black patch of fur jumped into her arms. "Aww, who's a good boy. You are, you are!" Then her smile faltered into a sad frown.

Ice Howl noticed it and said, "Did everything go alright in the stadium?"

"Oh it went wonderful, Ice Howl!" Frostbite said in a sarcastic tone. " I face-landed on the obstacles and missed shooting the arrows. I totally blew my chance to put actually part of the game, I wouldn't even put surprised if I got ban from the stadium." she then said depressedly.

Ice Howl frowned as he said comfortably. "It's okay Frostbite. You did your best. I'm sure you'll get your archery skills better."

"You think so?" asked Frostbite.

"I know so!" Ice Howl replied. Frostbite began to feel better. "How about some soup and cupcakes on me?" He said, pulling out a bag of cupcakes and a container of hot soup. Frostbite, Ice Cream, and Snow Cone raised an eyebrow at him. "My shift was over but Mr. Winter Mint welcomed me back so much with all the cupcake orders he been getting that he wants me work back at the café with a paycheck and free cupcakes and soup as a bonus. Score."

Frostbite rolled her eyes as they walked off to their home with their wolf pups, not knowing what will be in store for them tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _I am so terribly sorry for being so late with this chapter. I have been working on this new story that I'm developing and writing on with my cousin on Kindle Worlds, which I hope we'll get it ready soon. I just hope this chapter was worth the wait and I promise you will see more chapters and art real soon, also see what is happening with Fire, Ralph, Vanellope, Dracula, and the three elements. Have a great day and keep on wrecking, Wreck-It-Ralph fans._**

 ** _(1) Snow Poison was actually was actually going to be the female Frostbite's friend but I felt like I would make too many females in the story so I replace her with Ice Howl._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, It's HeartQueen14 again. I am so sorry for being so late with this chapter for almost two months. I have a lot of things going on in my life with school since it is my last year that is causing me Writer's Block (almost), but I am back and here with the new chapter of _A Fiery Heart._ I hope you enjoy it. ****I do not own _Wreck It Ralph_ of the characters, they belong to _Disney._ But I do own the Ocs and the game, The Winter Wonderland Games. **

**Chapter 10: Things Are Getting Stranger pt.1**

* * *

The Game Central Station was booming with characters since it was a Sunday. Fix-it Felix waited patiently for his dynamite gal, but he had this feeling that something bad happened to Ralph since he hasn't come home last night. As he looked around in the crowd for Ralph a bit, his wife approached him.

Good morning my dynamite gal," Felix chirped with his cheeks glowing vibrantly as he hopped up and pecked her cheek as usual.

"Morning, short stack," Tamora said, giving him a kiss on the cheek in return. "So how was Wreck-It's night last night?"

"Well, I don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday when he left to meet up with Vanellope and Fire. And when I went to check on him this morning at his shack, he wasn't there." Felix answered with concern.

They began to get worried so they asked the Surge Protector who was walking by. "Hey, Surge Nerd! Have you seen Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, and Fire?"

"No not since yesterday." The Surge Protector instructed them to follow him. "They all went into that winter game here." Pointing to the Winter Wonderland Games gate.

Felix and Tamora looked at the game's gate. "And when did they left ?" Felix asked.

"They and these three new women never come back." The Surge Protector said.

This made them worried more, but Tamora was a little confused when she heard something about three women. "Three women?"

Zangief and M. Bison was walking nearby when they heard their conversation about the three elements. "I know what you are talking about. These three women we saw walking in the games, yes?", The Surge Protector nodded in agreement.

"What did they look like?" Felix asked.

M. Bison began gave the description, "Well let's see, one of them was light purple with colorful, wavy hair. The other was blue like the ocean and was wearing seaweed, and this last woman had golden blond hair and was very...uh how were you two describe her?"

"Uh, a natural beauty since she was more normal looking." The Surge Protector said.

"Yeah that's it!" said Zangief.

They all walked out while the Fix-It's looked at the gate with concerned interest. "Winter Wonderland Games? Seems like a game with bad weather is bound to happen."

"You don't think something terrible has happened to them." said Felix with worry.

"Maybe, but we're not waiting here to find out." As Calhoun pulled out her hovercraft from her military backpack and got on it. "Come on!" Felix hopped on as they flew into the game's surge.

* * *

After waking up, Ralph, Fire, Vanellope, and Dracula tried to find their way out of the forest. The snow was very heavy from the blizzard last night making it hard for them to walk, so Fire melted the snow a bit to clear a path. While Fire was melting the snow away, Dracula was flying above her to find a way out of there.

"Anything, Drac?" Fire shouted out, Dracula squeaked as he shook his head nope. She and the other groaned then they suddenly heard a loud, low growl. "What was that?"

Ralph looked away in embarrassment as he said, "Sorry, I haven't eaten since yesterday. I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Vanellope said, holding her stomach in hunger.

Then Dracula soon flew down to them and started to stare at Ralph with a hungry look. Ralph was getting a little frightened especially when Drac started to bare his fangs. Before he could react, Fire quickly grabbed Dracula and stuffed him in her coat pocket. "Uh, Fire? What's wrong with your bat?"

Fire sighed as she said "I was afraid something like this would happen. Dracula hasn't eaten anything since yesterday and I thought his blood hunger would heel for the rest of the day by drinking boar's blood."

"What does that mean?" Vanellope asked.

"It means if we don't even get off here and/or find some food, we'll be vampire bat food, kid." Fire explained. "When Dracula gets hungry, it's not pretty. Believe me!"

Ralph who didn't want to a blood bank to a bat, said. "Well, maybe we should send out a signal to contact somebody or a flare. You know so we didn't become bat food." He nervously chuckled.

"But we don't have a flare gun."

"Aren't you a flare gun?" Vanellope asked.

"Oh yeah!" Fire exclaimed as she pointed a glowing, fiery finger up in the air, carefully. She told Ralph and Vanellope to step back a bit which they did "Okay steady, aim, FIRE!" And she shot a huge flare into the sky, blasting it to the left side of the forest.

* * *

Not too far to where they were at, Air and Water had just woken up from their restless, cold night in the cave. Air's hair was a mess since she didn't sleep with her hair curlers last night; Water woke up with a yelp when she saw it. They began searching the area for Earth, Almonds, or even Fire so they can get out of there. The snow was very heavy from the blizzard last night, making it hard for them to walk, but didn't stop them from moving forward into finding their friend.

Air ,who was digging deep into the snow to see if either Almonds or Earth was buried underneath, turned to Water who came back from looking, "They're not under the snow so that's good. What do you find in the trees?"

"A bunch of frozen nuts and leaves, but no Almonds." Water replied. "She just gonna be around here somewhere, She just gonna." As she began to worry even for her earthly best friend.

Air was worried too about Earth and said, trying to assure Water. "She is around here somewhere, Water. We just gonna keep on looking. Hopefully, we'll get a sign."

Not long when she said that, A huge flare coming from not-so-far from them, flew right out of the sky and into the left side of the forest.

"Is that a sign?" Water asked in disbelief.

* * *

In the Enchanted Winter Forest, Frostbite and Ice Howl was walking the path to the village. They were talking about Frostbite's snuck in last night.

"Well, Doesn't sounds as bad as you made it sound." Ice Howl said.

"Except that was the absolutely worst as it looked," Frostbite exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Well, what did anyone expected from a girl with weird fingers?" A slight nasally voice called in front of them with a mean laugh. In front of them was a light pink skinned girl with long red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a turquoise winter coat with white fluff on the collar and sleeves, a white belt with a winter berry on it, light green leggings, matching turquoise boots. She also wore earmuffs with the same berry symbol and light green gloves.

Frostbite and Ice Howl looked at her with angry expressions. "Oh hello, WinterBerry. I thought something smells like it died in perfume." Ice Howl mockingly said.

WinterBerry brushed off the comment as she approached the two. "I don't see why you even waste your time even trying out when it's obvious you can't make the cut."

"For your information Winterberry, I do have a chance even with my frostbite fingers," Frostbite exclaimed then gave her a smug smirk. "And when I do get the chance to be part of the gaming hour, I'll let you keep the flowers that I'll win to help brighten up your attitude a bit."

Winter Berry's face reddened in anger and humiliation. "That will be the day when fish fly! You and Wolfie right here are never gonna get a chance to be part of our game because you two are a bunch of freaks and we always be." That comment made Frostbite and Ice Howl so angry that Ice Howl bared his teeth at her. "Now if you excuse me, I gonna run before too much of your weirdness rubs off on me." As she walked away from them with a hair flip.

Before either Frostbite or Ice Howl could say something back. A huge flare flew straight from the sky and right past them.

"What the?"

* * *

Fire's flare shot right through frozen a lake and then all of a sudden *BOOM* fish began to shoot up in the air and it was soon raining fish.

Fire winced as fish began falling. "Oops, sorry guys!"

Ralph and Vanellope were actually more relieved by the raining fishes than upset since they now can have breakfast and Dracula won't be feeding out of their blood.

"It's okay Fire, you're still learning," Ralph reassured her with a kind smile.

"Plus it saves us from being Drac's blood buffet especially Stinkbrain over here." Vanellope jokingly said Ralph gave her an annoyed glare. Then a huge fish fell into Ralph's hands. Dracula looked at it hungrily.

"Flambé, anyone?" Fire asked as she lighted up her finger.

* * *

Where Air and Water was, fishes were falling right out of the sky. Water was catching some of the fishes with a sharp stick while Air was ranting on about this situation. "Water, we have no time to be catching fish. We need to follow the smoke of that flare.

"Come on Air, we can can at least get our energy before we start looking." Water said as she poked more fish through the stick and began building a fire to cook.

"I really have an ethical problem with eating the creatures of your element, Water." Air said with an uncertain time.

But Water was not bothered with this. "What? I eat fish all the time in my land, besides they're not from our game." As she began cooking the fishes with the stick like a spit.

* * *

When it start raining fish to where Frostbite, Ice Howl, Ice Cream, Snow Cone, and WinterBerry was; a huge fish had fallen down on WinterBerry, knocking her in a deep, painful, well-deserving unconsciousness. Ice Howl was catching fish in a net with the wolf pup's help while Frostbite had this bad feeling.

"I really have a bad feeling that something really strange is in our game." She said.

"Oh come on, Frostbite." said Ice Howl, "It beats fishing plus its karma for Winterberry, dinner for us. It's a win-win!"

Then a strange sound came through their ears.

"Do you hear something?" Frostbite asked. They looked up and quickly got out of the way with their wolf pups as a short repairman and a high-tech military woman flew down on what appears to be a hovercraft and landed on the ground.

When their feets touched the ground, the first thing Calhoun said when she saw them. "State your name and business, you two."

Frostbite and Ice Howl was too surprised to even speak since they knew they were obviously wasn't from their game, Frostbite soon found her voice as she said. "Uh I'm Frostbite and this is Ice Howl. What brings you two to our game?"

"Well, we're looking for our friends. Have you seen a man with huge hands, a little girl with candies stuck to her hair, and a red woman with flaming hair?" Felix asked, politely.

"Never seen strange people like these and we're the strangest ones in this game. Well, Frostbite mostly!" Ice Howl said with a small chuckle before getting elbowed by Frostbite.

"Looks who's talking, you're practically shedding hairs all over the ice cube and getting hairballs," Frostbite exclaimed.

"No, I don't!" Ice Howl resented. But then he began to choke a bit. He sat up on fours, continuing to choke. Frostbite, Felix, Calhoun, and the wolf pups watch in disgust as he choked a black hairball covered in saliva.

"My point exactly!" Frostbite said with a proud smirk, receiving a glare from Ice Howl.

Calhoun cleared her throat loudly to grab their attention. "Have there been any bad weather happening in your game lately?"

"Well, that's impossible. We never have any kind of bad snow weather in our game except in the Dark Winter Forest of course." Frostbite said.

They all then gasped in horror. "They're in the Dark Winter Forest?!" Felix exclaimed in fear.

"Probably. They must have taken the wrong path." Ice Howl said.

"Come on, short stacks! We gonna find them before something happens to them." Calhoun said as she and Felix hopped on the hovercraft.

But then Ice Howl and Frostbite quickly stopped them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute there! You two can't just go out there by yourselves. The Dark Winter Forest is filled with all kinds of dangers in our game, and if you die outside your game, you won't regenerate." Frostbite sternly said.

"Which is why you guys need us!" Ice Howl exclaimed. The Fix It's looked at them with slight doubt. "Trust us, we know the bad side of the forest better than anyone else. And people barely get hurt with us around."

From behind them, Winterberry regained consciousness and slowly got up until another fish fell down on her, knocking her out again. Frostbite, Ice Howl, The Fix-It's, and wolf pups saw this; Calhoun gave them a doubtful eyebrow arched.

"Okay, that girl was mean to us and got what she deserved!" Ice Howl exclaimed. "So how about?"

Felix and Calhoun were a little unsure this at the time but if the Dark Winter Forest is as bad as they said it is, then they're gonna need the snow elf and wolf boy's help. With a heavy sigh, she introduced them to hop on the hovercraft.

"Hop on then!" Felix said.

Ice Howl hopped on the hovercraft feeling very excited while Frostbite climbed on it feeling very nervous. "Are you sure this is..." Calhoun started up the hovercraft and they soon flew rapidly in the air with an excited yelling Ice Howl and a screaming Frostbite.

"Hello, Winter Wonderland!" Ice Howl exclaimed.

"Goodbye, Breakfast!" Frostbite wolf pups waved them goodbye as they left with the bags of fish.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was worth the wait and again so sorry for the long I made the second part of this already, I will be that posted very soon. I will continue on these great chapters. Have a Wonderful Day everybody.**


End file.
